Ore wa Zombie!
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: CHAP 6 UP/ Summary : BEGIN! Pertarungan antara sosok misterius itu dengan Takuto dan Ranmaru mencapai puncaknya!/"... Seperti analisa terakhir dari Shindou-kun."/"Ya... perang 100 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali, mau tak mau, kita mulai sekarang harus siap menghadapinya."/Bad Summary/Warning : AU, OOC, Sho-ai/yaoi, Gaje/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Ore wa Zombie!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing : **

(rahasia)

**Rate :**

T

**Warning :**

**Sho-ai/yaoi**, **OOC**, AU, typo(s), alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin, etc.

**Don't like please don't read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Kami –makhluk lain- juga hidup di dalamnya. Walaupun kami _abstrak_, tapi kami hidup. Kami sama seperti manusia –pada umumnya- bernapas, makan, minum, berbicara, bergaul, dan lain sebagainnya. Kami juga dapat merasakan apa yang manusia rasakan. Baik senang, marah, sedih, bingung, dan kecewa.

Namun ada yang kami miliki, tapi manusia tidak. Sesuatu 'Kelebihan'. Dimana kami tidak bisa _**MATI! **_ Kami adalah...

_**Zombie...**_

Makhluk yang hanya dianggap khayalan, fiksi, dan mitos belaka. Benarkah? Hei manusia apakah kalian tidak tahu? Apa pura-pura tidak tahu? Takut pada kami he? Kami **NYATA**. Dan kami bukan zombie yang seperti kalian –_manusia_- buat dalam film-film horor. Memakan tubuh manusia, dan menjadikannya seperti kami _-zombie-._ Membayangkannya membuat kami muntah saja. Kami tidak serendah itu. Kami makan dan minum seperti apa yang kalian makan.

Tahukah kalian, kami juga membaur diantara manusia, berpura-pura jika kami adalah salah satu dari kalian. Kami menyembunyikan identitas diri kami, agar tak ada manusia yang menyadari kalau kami sebenarnya ada. Kami hanya menghindari akannya perang antara manusia dengan zombie. Pertumpahan darah. Korban berjatuhan. Mayat-mayat berkelimpahan. Merupakan pemandangan yang sangat ironis. Namun, jikalau manusia yang memulai perang, kami tidak segan-segan bertindak. Dan berdiam diri. _Normal-_nya kami makhluk tempramental dan mudah meledak-ledak. Jika kami marah, kami akan berubah menjadi makhluk buas. Tubuh kami akan membesar dan kuku-kuku kami akan meruncing. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi –belum- jika kalian lebih baik –_tidak tahu-_ siapa kami yang sebenarnya. Karena kami dianggap makhluk yang perlu '_dibinasakan'_, yang mengancam kehidupan manusia. Makhluk buangan. Makhluk tak teranggap yang berasal dari dunia kegelapan. Hama yang mesti di_'basmi'_.

Kedengarannya tidak adil bukan? Bagi diriku begini lebih dari cukup. Aku suka kehidupan seperti ini. Damai. Aku juga telah banyak memiliki teman dari kalangan manusia –bukan hanya sesama zombie-. Ya manusia tidak buruk juga.

"Manusia dan Zombie. Hidup berdampingan"

"**Selamanya**"

Aku Endo Mamoru. Aku zombie menginginkan hal itu...

* * *

_Kring! Kring!_

_Kring! Kring! Kring!_

" Emh...! Hoam. Akh, masih ngantuk. Cepat sekali sih paginya." Gumam bocah laki-laki berambut _coklat _bermodel layaknya tanduk(?) kucing, bermata _senada _dengan rambutnya , memiliki kulit _tan, _dan berwajah jauh diatas rata-rata(?).

Mamoru terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang cerah berseri-seri melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Dia mengusap matanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya. "Yosh! Tak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Saatnya pergi ke sekolah!"

**Mamoru POV**

Ah, entah kenapa hari ini aku semangat sekali berangkat sekolah. Ehm...hari-hari biasanya sama juga sich. Pokoknya aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temanku. "Aku harus segera mandi dan berangkat!", ucapku dengan penuh semangat.

_Tok tok tok!_

"Mamoru-Sama, apa Anda didalam?"

Baru saja aku beranjak dari tempat tidur, ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari luar. Heran. Tentu saja... siapa sich, pagi-pagi sudah mertamu. Apa dia tidak tahu etika. Hah, mengganggu _mood_-ku saja. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan. .Terpaksa ku tunda niatan aktivitas suciku –_mandi_-

**End Mamoru POV**

Dengan ogah-ogahan Mamoru membuka pintu. Dan mendamprat orang yang sudah mengganggunya itu.

_Clek_

"Apa Kau tah-, " perkataan Mamoru terpotong, setelah tahu siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Sumimasen Mamoru-Sama". Orang itu membungkuk.

"KAZEMARU!", ucap Mamoru shock. Tak menyangkan teman kecilnya yang merangkap menjadi pelayan pribadinya itu datang ke apartemennya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini". Tanya Mamoru.

"S-saya diperintahkan oleh Daisuke-sama untuk membawa pulang Anda". Ucap orang itu yang diketahui bernama Kazemaru. Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Kenapa Kakek menyuruhku pulang. Sudah ku katakan aku bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari kakek". Tegas Mamoru.

"Bu-bukan. Bukan itu yang Beliau perintahkan pada saya. Hanya-"

Perkataan Ichirouta terpotong oleh Mamoru yang dianggap terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Hanya apa. Cepat katakan aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Kalau ingin basa-basi aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu." Ucap Mamoru hendak melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, sebelum sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Tunggu, sebentar. Saya mohon. Saya janji tidak akan lama." Pintah Ichirouta.

"Baik. Sekarang katakan." Perintah Mamoru.

"Begini Mamoru-sama, Daisuke-sama hanya ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

Mamoru mengangkat sebelah alisnya _"Berbicara. Tumben, mengenai apa. Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai hal ini"_.

"Berbicara. Mengenai hal apa."

"Sumimasen, Mamoru-sama. Saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya diperintahkan memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Mamoru-sama. Itu saja, tidak lebih. "

Mamoru memandang intens mata madu Ichirouta. Apakah si _Anak angin_ itu berbohong atau tidak. Tidak sulit bagi Endo muda mengetahuinya, berhubung Ichirouta adalah temannya dari kecil. Jadi, sedikit banyak ia tahu tentang Ichirouta.

"Hah... sepertinya kau tidak berbohong Kazemaru." Kata pada akhirnya Mamoru. "Baiklah aku akan menemuinya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku harus berangkat sekolah. Jam 4 sore, temui aku di taman pusat kota. Setelah itu nanti kita berangkat sama-sama. " Lanjutnya.

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya permisi Mamoru-sama." Ichirouta membungkuk, dan hendak pergi. Namun sebuah tangan mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Kazemaru." Tanya Mamoru.

"Eh? S-saya. Akan menunggu Anda di taman pusat kota. Sampai anda datang Mamoru-sama." Jelas Ichirouta.

"Tidak usah. Hah merepotkan saja. Baiklah. Tempat kita janjian diubah. Kau menunggu di apartemenku saja. Daripada menunggu sendirian disana seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja."

"Ha'i. Maaf kalau merepotkan."

_**Skip Time!**_

Mamoru berlari-lari kayak maling yang habis ketahuan nyolong jemuran(?) tetangga. "Ah... Hah... Hah... ini gara-gara Kazemaru aku jadi telat. Semoga sensei belum datang. Ah hampir sampai." Mamoru meningkatkan laju kecepatan berlarinya menuju Raimon High School. "Hiyaaa!"

Dari arah berlawanan ada seorang anak yang kondisinya tak jauh _mengenaskan_ dengan Mamoru. Hingga dapat diperkirakan dalam jarak kurang dari 5 meter lagi mereka pasti akan bertabrakan.

**Let's start the countdown!**

**Three! **

**Two! **

**One!**

"_BRUUUUKKKK!"_

"_GEDEBUKKKK!"_

"_CUP~?~"_

" **! **" keduanya sama-sama shock akan peristiwa yang barusan terjadi.

Posisi Mamoru yang tengah menidih si anak hasil korban tabrak lari(?) itu, yang mana bibir mereka **TIDAK SENGAJA** saling tumpah tindih alias **B-E-R-C-I-U-M-A-N** pemirsa setia Inazuma~?~. _"First Kiss gue!"_ batin mereka kompak.

Bukannya langsung bangun dan meminta maaf. Mamoru malah menatap mata si anak itu. Dan posisi mereka MASIH BERCIUMAN! (Ingatkan saya pada bagian itu XDD).

"_Indah sekali.__ Seperti permata onyx yang berharga mahal. Dan wajahnya kalau dilihat dari dekat manis juga. Lebih manis dari Kazemaru~?~"_ Mamoru lagi asyik dengan dunianya, tak tahu kalau si objek khayalannya itu hampir pingsan karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen. _ "Wah dia Blushing. Jadi tambah manis"_.

"_Apa-apaan orang ini. Aku sudah hampir kehabisan napas. Sial. Terpaksa pakai cara 'itu'."_

Tanpa dikomando si anak itu langsung menendang bagian yang merupakan **'Bekal masa depan seorang pria' **dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"_**JDUKK"**_

"ITTAIIIIIII!" Mamoru langsung berdiri dan memegang bagian 'itu'-nya.

"Hosh... hosh... ah.. ah.." si anak itu mengambil napas dalam dan menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Hosh...Ka-kamu gi-gila hosh. Apa yang kamu lakukan HAH!" Bentaknya.

"Au... ittai...au gomen gomen... Ore Mamoru. Endo Mamoru. Namae wa?" Bukannya tidak nyambung malah ngajakin kenalan. Memangnya gangguan pada reproduksi akan mengganggu kinerja saraf otak ya O.o

"Kamu aneh." Si anak langsung lari tunggang langgang.

"Eh?!" Mamoru cengo.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Mamoru.

"AH!" Mamoru kaget dan menoleh mencari tahu siapa yang telah mengkagetkannya.

"SOMEOKA! Bikin kaget saja."

"Kenapa kau berdiri di depan gerbang pakai pasang muka tidak bermutu begitu. Bel 5 menit mau berbunyi tahu." Ucap Someoka Ryuugo sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Sudah ya... kalau kau mau jadi patung petromas~?~ sendiri saja. Aku tak mau dihukum sama Kudou-sensei gara-gara telat." Someoka mulai meninggalkan Mamoru.

Setelah otak Mamoru dapat me-loading-kan diri, mencerna seperti larutan glukosa kedalam tubuh. Pada akhirnya...

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHH! SOMEOKA TUNGGU AKU!"

* * *

Dengan bersusah payah dengan peluh keringat yang membanjirin badan. Akhirnya mereka –Mamoru dan Someoka- sampai ke depan kelas mereka. Kelas 2-A.

_**Sret**_

"Maaf Sensei kami Te- Loch? Sensei mana?" Mamoru celingukkan mencari sang sensei.

"Ah! Endo. Someoka. Beruntung kalian Kudou-sensei tadi memang sudah masuk. Tapi, beliau keluar sebentar, katanya akan ada murid baru. Jadi yah... sensei menjemputnya di ruang kepsek." Jelas sang ketua kelas. Kidou Yuuto.

"AH... Yokatta." Mamoru mengela napas lega sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya. Nomor 4. Pojok. Dekat jendela. Sedangkan Someoka menuju bangkunya sendiri. Bangku pojok sejajar pintu masuk kelas nomor 3.

Tak lama kemudian sang sensei datang.

"Pagi semua." Ucap Kudou-sensei.

"Pagi sensei." Ucap murid-murid serempak.

"Hari ini, kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk."

Saat murid baru masuk...

"Kyaaaaa...hhhhhiiiiaaahhhhh." teriakan murid-murid perempuan dan yang terselebung serempak dari murid laki-laki *patut dicurigai o.O*

'_Ah, dia kan... anak yang tadi pagi. Ternyata anak baru dan... sekelas denganku' _batin Mamoru. _'Bisa berabe kalau dia tahu aku sekelas dengannya,. Hari pertama dia masuk sudah mengalami 'tindakan pelecahan' begini. Eh... kenapa aku seperti orang mesum saja. Tidaakkkk aku anak alim~?~." _Saking frustasinya Mamoru menjedukan kepalanya ketembok terdekat. Membuat Kiyama Hiroto sebangku dengannya merinding dan menggeser sedikit bangkunya. '_Kenapa ni bocah'. _

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Kudou-sensei.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Gouenji Shuuya. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. " Ucap si anak baru.

"Huunmh. Baiklah silahkan duduk di...uhm..? Kidou, apakah bangku disebelahmu kosong?" tanya Kudou ke Kidou.

"Ah iya." Jawab Yuuto.

"Baiklah Gouenji. Kamu duduk disebelah Kidou Yuuto."

"Baik. Terima kasih." Kata Shuuya. Ia kemudian beranjak ke tempat Yuuto duduk yang mana bangku nomor 3, pojok dekat jendela. Otomatis belakang bangku dia adalah bangku Mamoru. Yang sekarang masih _"mesra"_ dengan tembok, dan mengeluarkan aura pundung pekat. Tak menyadari kalau Shuuya menghampirinya –tepatnya bangku Kidou-. Shuuya yang pada dasarnya memiliki daya ingat diatas rata-rata, jadi mudah mengenali Mamoru. _'Dia kan?'_

**TBC**

.

.

(A/N : Sekilas info mengenai letak tempat duduk murid Kelas 2-A)

Dari pintu masuk :

Yamana Akane – Urabe Rika

Fey Rune – Nanobana Kinako

Someoka Ryuugo – Nishiki Ryouma

Fudou Akio – Tobitaka Seiya

Kabeyama Heigorou – Kogure Yuya

Tengah :

Tachimukai Yuuki – Otonashi Haruna (saya bikin umur mereka sama dengan Mamoru dkk, anggap saja Haruna sepupunya Kidou :D)

Megane Takeru – Hayami Tsurumasa

Sorano Aoi – Kino Aki

Kariya Masaki – Kageyama Hikaru

Handa Shinichi – Aikawa Masaru

Tengah :

Raimon Natsumi – Seto Midori

Genda Jirou – Sakuma Jirou

Fubuki Shirou – Midorikawa Ryuuji

Utsunomiya Toramaru – Tsunami Jousuke

Amemiya Taiyou – Hibiki Seigou

Pojok dekat jendela :

Kudou Fuyuka – Afuro Terumi

Shindou Takuto – Kirino Ranmaru

Kidou Yuuto – Gouenji Shuuya

Endo Mamoru – Kiyama Hiroto

Matsukaze Tenma – Tsurugi Kyousuke

Tambahan : Hakuryuu (2-B), Alpha (2-B), Zanark(3-F), Nagumo Haruya (2-C).

* * *

**Coletahan~**

Halo minna ... *krik krik krik*

berhubung saya newbie , ini adalah pertama kalinya saya bikin Fict. Sumpah ternyata susah banget yaa... hahahah *garuk-garuk pala*

Apadah saya tuang, yang ada dipikir saya ini. Daripada di simpan jadi percuma kan? Biarpun jelek dan ngebosenin. Yang penting saya udah berusaha membuatnya sampai pagi ini #ngelirik jam 02.30# masih malam ternyata *plak*. Tapi rasanya puasss... plooonggg gitu. Hahaha...

**REVIEW or FLAME**

Dipersilkan & Arigatou ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Ore wa Zombie!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing : **

(tebak sendiri XDD)

**Rate :**

T

(kemungkinan bisa berubah)

**Warning :**

Sho-ai/yaoi, straight, OOC, AU, typo(s), alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin, pendiskripsian kurang, etc.

**Don't like please don't read!**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Tanpa memperdulikan Mamoru yang sedang asyik denagan _'pacar' _barunya –tembok-, Shuuya melangkah dengan santai menuju bangkunya sendiri –sebelah Yuuto.

"Kidou, saya minta kamu menemani Gouenji melihat-lihat isi sekolah, sekaligus memperkenalkan seluk-beluknya saat istirahat siang nanti." pintah Kudou-sensei.

Sang ketua kelaspun menyanggupinya. "Ha'i, saya mengerti."

"Maaf ya, kalau aku merepotkanmu. Uhm...Kidou." kata Shuuya sembari tersenyum tipis. Biarpun cuma seulas senyuman, entah kenapa dibalik punggung Yuuto, muncul kelopak bunga-bunga bertebaran. Dan dia _blushing_ pemirsa.

_**DEG**_

'_Eh?! Ada apa denganku. Kok, jadi deg-degan melihat Gouenji tersenyum. Seperti, melihat seorang malaikat saja'_. Yuuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan sempat melirik Akio di bangku belakang sebentar. _'Tenanglah Yuuto. Ingat Akio. Ingat masakan beracunnya. Ingat saat dia menendangmu dan mengejekmu pinguin freak'_. Bukannya mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan romatisan dengan sang _'pacar'_ (A/N : saya buat Kidou dan Fudou udah jadian :D) malah sebuah bentuk 'penyiksaan' yang diingat. Hah... cinta memang membuat orang gila. Ya.. beginilah cinta, penderitaannya tiada akhir...kan _mas bro!_

Dengan tarikan satu napas~?~, Yuuto sudah berhasil menetralisir detak jantungnya dan kembali dalam keadaannya semula. Sedangkan Shuuya fokus memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Kudou-sensei dengan khidmat~?~. Tidak tahu kalau teman sebangkunya itu dilanda kegalauan akut akibat senyumannya. Untung, Shuuya termasuk orang yang tidak suka mengumbar senyum sembarangan, kalau tidak pasti banyak korban yang berjatuhan... Sungguh... mengerikan senyuman seorang **GOUENJI SHUUYA.**

_Kembali ke pelajaran..._

"Endo Mamoru! Maju ke depan dan kerjakan soal-soal yang ada di papan tulis!" perintah Kudou-sensei yang sudah menuliskan bebera-EH? Bukan-bukan beberapa, papan tulisnya sudah dipenuhi oleh coretan soal-soal matematika yang mana _aduhay _susahnya minta ampun seperti soal olimpiade saja. Namun, si empunya masih _langgeng_ dengan posisinya semula –nemplok di dinding. Bahkan teriakan –bisikkan- Hiroto yang sembari memanggil-manggil dirinya tak satupun ia gubris.

"**ENDO!** Kau mendengarku?" Kudou-sensei sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya, terlihat dia sedang mengambil bola –yang entah dari mana- untuk ditendang ke kepala tanduk tiga –Mamoru itu. Seluruh siswa melirik ke arah Mamoru, sedangkan Hiroto, Tenma, dan Kyousuke komat-kamit berdo'a kepada _Kami_-sama. Mendo'akan keselamatan Mamoru? Tentu saja bukan! Mereka berdo'a untuk diri mereka sendiri. Kenapa? Lha kalau bolanya meleset dari target –Mamoru, yang kena pasti kalau tidak Hiroto, ya Tenma atau Kyousuke yang notabete area rawan bahaya~?~ status **'AWAS' **

Mamoru yang sedang dilanda _KERAPUHAN _akibat accident tadi pagi, tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Kudou-sensei atau merasakan seluruh temannya melihat dia dengan tatapan aneh –termasuk Shuuya. Dalam jarak 3 meter lagi bola yang ditendang Kudou-sensei akan mendekati... 2 meter lagi... HirotoTenmaKyousuke semakin _khusyuk_ berdo'a...

1 meter...

Dan...

"**GOD HAND**!" Tiba-tiba Mamoru berdiri di atas meja. Posisi badannya agak membungkuk, kaki sedikit ditekuk. Satu berada di pinggang, satunya lagi ke depan. Sukses menangkap bola yang ditendang sang sensei. Hiroto, Tenma, dan Kyousuke menghembuskan napas lega. _'Yokkata'_

"EH?! Are, doshita?" Mamoru bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Setahu dia sedang ber-_kencan _dengan tembok, sekarang posisinya berada diatas meja. Dan.. yang terpenting _'KENAPA ADA_ _BOLA DITANGANKU'_ batin Mamoru terheran-heran. Mungkin insting sebagai Kipernya bangkit~?~ hingga dapat menangkap bola itu dengan mudahnya dan tanpa sadar pula ckckckck.

"Uhm... Endo Mamoru. Cepat kerjakan soal di papan tulis ini." perintah Kudou-sensei dengan datar... dan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semua siswa –kecuali Mamoru _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah ajaib dari sang sensei mereka.

"H-Ha'i." Mamoru turun dari mejanya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan kelas. Sesampainya dia melonggo, bak pengemis jalanan yang _ngiler_ melihat etalase toko yang menghidangkan makanan yang enak. Mamoru belum mengerti apa-apa yang tadi diterangkan oleh Kudou-sensei. Pikirannya hanya terfokus dengan kejadian tadi pagi dan bertemu dengan si anak baru –Shuuya. Dan pada akhirnya, Mamoru mampu menjawab semua soal di papan tulis itu dengan tiga kata "Cantik" yaitu : AKU TIDAK TAHU. Semua tertawa –termasuk Akio, Yuuto, Kyousuke, Shuuya yang hanya tersenyum kecil,.kecuali Kudou-sensei.

_**Ctek!**_ Urat kemarahan Kudou-sensei tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"**ENDO MAMORU! SEPULANG SEKOLAH KAU DIHUKUM MENGEPEL SELURUH LORONG YANG ADA DI SEKOLAH INI!**" teriak Kudou-sensei.

"**!**" Mamoru shock. Namun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menangisi nasibnya itu. Dia berbalik dan menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. _'seseorang...siapa saja... tolong aku_.' Mereka tahu arti tatapan memelas dari Mamoru. Tapi, mereka pura-pura tidak tahu dan mulai menyibukkan diri. Siapa sich yang mau menentang sensei se-Killer Kudou-sensei. _Poor_ Mamoru.

_**Skip Time**_

.

Sudah hampir lebih dari 20 menit lalu jam istirahat siang terlewat. Mamoru tidak beranjak dari bangkunya, padahal teman-teman yang sudah berhampuran keluar untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan kecuali Yuuto yang harus membimbing Shuuya untuk menggeliling sekolah. Pelajaran dari Kudou-sensei memang memeras otak dan membuat perut lapar~?~. Matematika –What-You-Know-. Melihat angka-angka berjajar dengan rumus yang duper upper rumit sudah membuat kepala _nyut-nyutan_. Apalagi disuruh ngerjainnya. Baru kerjakan 10 soal sudah pingsan duluan.

'_Bagaimana ini, aku sudah berjanji akan pulang jam 4 sore nanti. Kasihan kan Kazemaru kalau menungguku terlalu lama. Hah... gara –gara memikirkan anak baru itu aku jadi tak fokus dan dihukum begini' _

"**ARGH!"** Mamoru frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

_Srekk_

Mamoru menengok siapa yang masuk kedalam kelasnya. "Are?! Tenma."

Mengetahui namanya disebut Tenma menegakkan kepala, yang tadi ditekuk . "Endo-san." Dengan langkah gontai Tenma berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ada apa kok lemas begitu?" tanya Mamoru. Bukannya menjawab Tenma malah menenggelamkan kepala ke kedua lengannya. Tak lama kedengaran sebuah tangisan kecil.

Mamoru yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan rekan seperjuangan tanduknya~?~ itu. Sepengetahuannya tadi, Tenma keluar dengan ceria dan semangat seperti biasanya bersama ...

Tsurugi?

Benar Tsurugi. Mamoru celingukan mencari sosok Kyousuke. Berhubung tidak ditemukan si buntut itu, jadi terpaksa bertanya kepada Tenma.

"Emm... ano Tenma.. Kemana Tsurugi? Bukannya dia tadi keluar bersamamu?" Tenma yang mendengar nama Kyousuke disebutkan, malah nambah volume tangisannya..

"HUWEK! HUWEKK TSURUGI!" Mamoru kelabakan mendengar Tenma semakin histeris. _'Aduh kenapa nich anak?'_

Mau tak mau Mamoru mesti menenangkan Tenma, agar tidak disangka sedang berbuat macam-macam sama ni anak hingga menangis. Soalnya di kelas cuma dia dan Tenma doang. Mamoru pindah tempat dan duduk ditempat sebelahnya Tenma –bangku Kyousuke kemudian mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Tenma dan mengelus bahunya. Itu cara efektif untuk menenangkan orang yang sedang sedih atau marah dengan mengelus atau menepuk bahunya, seperti menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan dan kehangatkan.

"Sudahlah Tenma... Jangan menangis lagi. Cerita dong sama aku, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." Kata Mamoru lembut layaknya seorang ibu~?~ yang sedang menenangkan anaknya~?~. Akhirnya Tenma tenang dan tidak menangis lagi, namun dia masih sesengukan.

"Endo-san, kau tahu kejadian saat di kantin tadi." pertanyaan Tenma membuat Mamoru bingung. _'Meneketehe gue kan dari tadi dikelas'_. Mamoru menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Mamoru. Tenma menegakkan badannya lalu menghadap ke Mamoru. "Begini ceritanya ..."

_**Flashback ON**_

Suasana kantin RHS (Raimon High School), menunjukkan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Antusiasme gila-gilaan ditunjukkan oleh siswa-siswi penghuni RHS atau lama-lama bisa disebut RSJR –Rumah Sakit Jiwa Raimon- *plak*. Antrian yang berkepanjangan membuat para pendemo –para siswa, berdorong-berdorongan agar dapat jatah puding gratis~?~ yang tersedia terbatas. Dan... di sinilah Tenma dkk (Kyousuke, Takuto, Ranmaru, Masaki, Hikaru, dan Ryouma) antri dibagian tengah dengan napan kosong. Bayangkan saja dengan ribuan eh- puluhan orang-orang yang kelaparan kalian berada di tengah-tengah. Rasanya seperti digenjot dari depan maupun belakang.

"Aduh... jangan dorong-dorong dong Kageyama-kun." Protes Masaki.

"Yang dorong-dorong bukan aku Kariya-kun, tapi Shindou-san." Komentar Hikaru.

Takuto yang tidak terima oleh tundingan si anak _Hitam-Putih_ itu, langsung sewot. Soalnya pada barisan Tenma dkk Takuto-lah yang paling belakang.

"Enak saja, bukan aku juga kalii. Tapi noh para siswa lain yang berada di belakangku, dan belakang lagi, belakang lagi, belakang lagi, belakang lagi, belakang lagi, belakang lagi..." entah keberapa kalinya Takuto mengulang kalimatnya itu. Hingga membuat Tenma dkk –minus Takuto, cengo dan sweatdrop.

"Uhmm, itu udah yang ke-99 kalinya." Ucap Kyousuke santai. Sejak kapan Kyousuke hitung O.O"

"Sudah-sudah... jangan dipermasalahkan. Kita kan berada di tengah-tengah jadi wajarkan kalau saling berdesakan." Tenma mencoba menenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Tenma dkk, mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya. Masing-masing napan sudah terisi dengan makanan yang mereka pilih. Lalu Tenma dkk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Ah! Di sana meja yang dekat jendela. Sepertinya kosong." Ryouma akhirnya bersuara, dan menujuk dimana tempat meja yang dianggapnya kosong. Semua melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Ryouma.

"Ayo kita kesana," ajak Tenma. Dan semuanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, akhirnya dapat meja juga, kukira kita bakalan _lesehan_." komentar Ranmaru sembari meletakkan napannya.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Tenma dkk serempak. Mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, acara yang seharusnya berlangsung dengan khidmat, muncul sesosok makhluk keluar dari belakang Kyousuke. Dan...

"TSURUUGIII!"

Kyousuke yang sedang menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya itu langsung tersedak dan menyeburkannya sedikit ke muka Ranmaru akibat kaget. "Uhuk...Uhuk.. air.!" pintah Kyousuke. Berhubung Tenma yang berada di samping Kyousuke, buru- buru ia mengambil minumannya dan di sodorkannya kepada Kyousuke. _Gluguk!_ "Ah.. leganya. Arigatou Tenma," ucap Kyousuke.

Sedangkan Ranmaru? Apakah dia marah kepada Kyousuke karena sudah memberikan 'hujan lokal beserta lumpur-lumpurnya' ke wajah _ayu-_nya? Jawabannya Tidak. Malah dia bersyukur, Takuto dengan _gentle_ membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan Kyousuke di wajah Ranmaru, dengan sapu tangannya. Rona merah sudah nangkring di pipi cantik Ranmaru, karena Takuto melakukannya dengan lembut dan berperasaan. Apalagi tangan Takuto berada di dagu Ranmaru.. membuat iri Ryouma, Hikaru, dan Masaki saja.

_Kembali ke Tsurugi~_

Kyousuke menegok ke belakang siapa yang sudah mengganggunya itu.

"HAKURYUUU!" teriak Kyousuke kepada sosok makhluk yang yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hai... Tsurugi. Kangen sama aku, " ucap Hakuryuu cengegesan.

"Siapa yang kangen. Jangan GR dulu. Mau apa kau kemari," celetus Kyousuke jutek. Aduh Kyousuke tumben dirimu tidak pintar begini. Ini kan kantin tempat orang mengisi perut mereka pas jam istirahat. Jadi wajarkan kalau Hakuryuu datang disini untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Tanpa basa-basi Hakuryuu nemplok dan meluk Tsurugi dari belakang. "Ah.. _Ayang_ jangan-jangan jutek-jutek sama _AA'. _Nanti manisnya hilang loch." Hakuryuu mengendus-endus aroma rambut Kyousuke yang menyeruak, Hakuryuu mabuk dibuatnya.

Hakuryuu yang asyik dengan dunianya. Tak menyadari Kyousuke yang sedang berusaha melepaskan dekapannya. Namun gagal. _'Ah kuso! Tangan apa besi sich susah amat dilepas,' _umpat Kyousuke dalam hati.

Hati Tenma langsung berkobar dilalap api –cemburu– tak membiarkan Kyousuke-_nya _disentuh sama orang lain. Terutama orang yang tidak jelas asal muasalnya dan selalu membangga-banggakan rambut kuncupnya itu –Hakuryuu.

"Heii! Tikus.. Lepaskan Tsurugi-**KU**!" teriak Tenma penuh penekaan. Hakuryuu yang merasa terganggu menoleh kearah Tenma.

"Kenapa! tan**DUK!** Kau merasa **T-E-R-G-A-N-G-G-U!**" tantang Hakuryuu.

"**SANGGGATTTTTTTTTT! **Karena KAU berani menyentuh Tsurugi-**KU"** komentar Tenma.

"Huh! Tsurugi-**MU**! Yang benar saja," Hakuryuu tersenyum mengejek.

Grrmm... geram Tenma. Sepertinya darah tinggi Tenma kambuh *plak* maksudnya amarah Tenma sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Jadi kau menantangku!" desis Tenma.

"Siapa takut!" balas Hakuryuu.

"Kalau aku menang, Tsurugi jadi **MILIKKU!**" (Tenma)

"Baik! Kalau aku yang menang, Tsurugi bakalan jadi **ISTRIKU**! (Hakuryuu)

Dengan begitu, Tenma dan Hakuryuu mulai bertarung. Adu panco~?~. Tidak mungkin kan bertarung menggunakan keshin berhubung ini fict AU.

Kyousuke cengo karena dirinya diperebutkan oleh Tenma dan Hakuryuu hanya bisa menonton dan menunggu hasilnya, yang akan menentukan masa depannya kelak~?~.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang sedari tadi menonton –TakuRan, MasaHika, dan Nishiki. Apakah mereka akan melerai? Tidak pemirsa. Mereka malah pasang taruhan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menang diantara Tenma VS Hakuryuu. Takuto, Hikaru, dan Nishiki memegang Tenma sedang sisanya –Ranmaru dan Masaki– memegang Hakuryuu. Dengan konsenkuensinya yang kalah bakalan menaktir yang menang selama seminggu penuh. Benar-benar teman sejati -_-

_Kembali ke Tenma VS Hakuryuu_

"Akh.. akuh tidak akan kalah denganmu," Tenma berusaha mengembalikkan lengan Hakuryuu.

"Coba... saja kalau bisaa... ukh!"

Sepertinya kedudukan mereka seimbang, dilihat dari kedua lengan mereka masih tegak. Hanya getaran di meja yang merasakan kekuatan yang sama dari Tenma dan Hakuryuu. Peluh keringat mengucur di pelipis dan lengan mereka. Keduanya tak mau kalah...demi sang pujaan hati –Kyousuke.

Lama kelamaan tenaga mereka terkuras habis. Hakuryuu mengetahui tenaganya mulai terkuras mulai membuat siasat. Di lemaskan lengan dan berpura-pura kalau dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Tenma yang merasakan lengan Hakuryuu mengendur. Tak menyia-siakan kesempatan yang ada. Dalam sekali hentak menjatuhkannya. Namun sebelum lengan Hakuryuu sepenuhnya menyentuh meja, dengan tenaga yang tadi dia simpan, Hakuryuu mengembalikkan lengan Tenma. "Hiyaaa..!"

**DUK**

Lengan Tenma berhasil Hakuryuu tumbangkan. Itu berarti Kyousuke dapat menjadi miliknya.

"Ah.. aku kalah. U-uso!" Tenma yang tidak percaya akan kekalahannya, padahal tadi ia sudah –hampir– menjatuhkan lengan Hakuryuu. Tak menyangka dalam detik-detik terakhir Hakuryuu mengeluarkan kekuatan tak terduga.

"Aku menang he!" Hakuryuu menyerigai.

Sayup-sayup terdengar tangisan dari Kyousuke yang tak ingin dipinang menjadi istri~?~ Hakuryuu. Tak jauh dari tempat Kyousuke sebuah tangisan lain juga ikut terdengar. Yang tak lain milik Takuto, Hikaru, dan Nishiki. Apa mereka menangisi nasib Tenma dan Kyousuke? Tentu saja tidak. Ingat! Taruhan! Dan yupp... Mereka menangisi nasib uang jajan mereka selama seminggu yang bakalan tekuras habis.

"Hahahahhaha," tawa Hakuryu. Serta sorakan gembira dari Ranmaru dan Masaki yang menang taruhan.

Kyousuke menepuk punggung Tenma. "daijobu Tenma?" kata Kyosuke sedikit khawatir. Tenma tak menjawab. Dan mulai meninggalkannya...

'_Tenma...'_

Tak diperdulikan makan siangnya yang tersisa banyak. Tenma berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya.

_**Flashback END**_

"Oh... jadi kau kalah dengan Hakuryuu," Tenma mengangguk lemas.

"Ya.. berarti Tsurugi benar-benar mi-"

"Apa itu benar..." kata-kata Tenma terputus oleh perkataan Mamoru.

"Apa itu benar," ulang Mamoru.

Tenma mengangatkan sebelah alisnya. "EH! Maksud Endo-san?"

"Ah fyuhh..." Mamoru menghela napas sejenak. "Begini Tenma, memang benar kau kalah dengan Hakuryuu err... adu panco. Tapi, itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Tsurugi kan belum menjawab kalau dia mau jadi istri Hakuryuu," jelas Mamoru sambil menepuk kedua tangannya pada bahu Tenma.

"Emhh... kurasa belum sich," jawab Tenma kurang yakin.

"Nah... kalau kau menyakini Tsurugi tidak mau menjadi istri Hakuryuu, jadi kau masih punya kesempatan mendapatkan Tsurugi. Sebelum malaikat Isrofil meniupkan sangkakala. Dunia belum kiamat, Tenma. Tsurugi masih bisa kau dapatkan. Bersemangatlah..!" terang Mamoru bijaksana. (Eh... sejak kapan Mamoru masuk Islam dan tahu tugas para Malaikat ciptaan-Nya o.O Entahlah hanya Mamoru dan Yang diatas tahu)

"Sou ka..." Tenma tersenyum. Tak salah ia bercerita kepada Mamoru. Biarpun penampilannya kurang menyakinkan~?~ tapi kata-katanya selalu memberikan semangat dan dorongan.

"Arigatou Endo-san.."

"Hm." Mamoru mengangguk

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

ARGHHH...! Makin tidak jelas saja alurnya -_-" maaf kalau ceritanya belum ke pokok permasalahnya, soalnya saya ingin menggambarkan sedikit kehidupan Mamoru yang kesehariannya sebagai manusia. Nah...nah... cerita dari chap 1, kenapa Mamoru _minggat_ err... seiring berjalannya waktu akan diulas kok. Lalu mengenai 'lagi ngapain tow Kazemaru di apartemen Mamoru' mungkin akan dibahas di chap depan atau mungkin di_skip_ saja hahahahaha *plak* dan kemungkinan update chap 3 bakalan agak lama. Soalnya bentar lagi saya **UJIAN **DX mesti fokus dan mesti nyelesain tugas-tugas yang _ngejumbel_. Mau ngejar nilai bagus agar bisa mendapat beasiswa kuliah gratissss *Amien*

Sedikit bocoran... sebagian teman-teman Mamoru itu juga Zombie tapi... ya... Mamoru nggak menyadarinya... entah siapa :p Hayo sapa yang mau tebak! XDD Teman sekelas Mamoru yang sama-sama Zombie.

**Pilihannya** : Yamana Akane , Urabe Rika, Fey Rune, Nanobana Kinako, Someoka Ryuugo, Nishiki Ryouma, Fudou Akio, Tobitaka Seiya, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kogure Yuya, Tachimukai Yuuki, Otonashi Haruna, Megane Takeru, Hayami Tsurumasa, Sorano Aoi, Kino Aki, Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru, Handa Shinichi, Aikawa Masaru, Raimon Natsumi , Seto Midori, Genda Soujiro, Sakuma Jirou, Fubuki Shirou, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tsunami Jousuke, Amemiya Taiyou, Hibiki Seigou, Kudou Fuyuka, Afuro Terumi, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya, Kiyama Hiroto, Matsukaze Tenma, dan Tsurugi Kyousuke

Banyak kan? XD

Uhm.. dan arigatou... Hontou nee arigatou yang sempat baca dan ngeripiu. Saya udah balas lewat PM ^^/

**Akhir kata...**

**.**

**.**

**RnR or FLAME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ore wa Zombie!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing :**

(Tebak sendiri xDD)

**Rate :**

T

(kemungkinan bisa berubah)

**Warning :**

**Sho-ai/yaoi**, **OOC**, **AU**, **typo**(s), alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin, pendiskripsian kurang, etc.

**Don't like please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Seorang pria bermata merah terlihat menyalang di dalam kegelapan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian. Di hadapannya terdapat gambar lingkaran diagram bintang enam dengan bertuliskaan huruf-huruf kuno. Di setiap ujung bintang itu terdapat enam batang lilin merah yang terbakar api pada ujungnya. Dan di tengah-tengah diagram itu terdapat sesosok pemuda yang berbaring dengan beralasan tempat tidur layaknya peti mati. Pria itu mendekatinya perlahan.

"Sudah seribu tahun lamanya kau tertidur..." bisiknya entah kepada siapa sambil mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

_Dingin..._

Pria itu merasakan dingin ketika setiap kali ia menyentuhnya seperti menyentuh balok es di kutup utara. Tak ada reaksi apa-apa dari si pemuda itu. Ia hanya diam... matanya tetap terpejam dan tak ada hembusan napas dari hidungnya. Biarpun orang berkata sekeras apapun ia tidak akan mendengarnya. Ia hanya sesosok _jazad _tanpa _roh _–jiwa– yang berbaring lemah dan tak berdaya.

_Mati..._

Ya... Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya mayat yang diawetkan. Namun pria yang sekarang dihadapannya itu beranggapan ia hanya tertidur. Tidur yang sangat panjang dan lama... Ia percaya bahwa suatu hari pemuda yang berbaring itu, akan bangun dan membuka kedua matanya yang mana memiliki sepasang mata _onyx_ yang berkilauan layaknya permata. Menampakkan wajah manis dan cantiknya walaupun ia seorang pria. Senyumannya, kehangatannya, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Pria itu, rindu teramat rindu dengan pemuda yang sekarang ini terbaring dihadapannya. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Bibirnya mulai berguman sesuatu...

"_Sebentar lagi... kau akan bangun ..." _

"_**AXEL..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Slush._

"Eh...?!

Langkah Shuuya terhenti karena ia merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menegok ke belakang dan berbalik. Mencari siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Tak ia perdulikan langkah Yuuto yang mulai meninggalkannya. Mata onyx-nya mulai mencari sosok tersebut. Namun _nihil_. Tak ada siapa-siapapun.

'_Apa mungkin perasaanku saja...'_ pikir Shuuya resah namun ia yakin tadi _benar_ ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Shuuya menggeleng cepat dibuang jauh-jauh rasa penasarannya itu. "Hhh...," Shuuya menghela nafas. "Iya, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ," bisiknya lemah. Shuuya menegakkan kepalanya kembali dan berbalik. Tapi, baru 2 langkah, Shuuya berhenti –lagi. Ia sadar kalau Yuuto sudah meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kantor guru, sebelahnya UKS sekaligus ruang B-" Yuuto tidak meneruskan perkataannya setelah dirasakannya Shuuya sudah tidak mengikutinya dari belakang. "EH!? Gouenji! Lho dimana dia," ucap Yuuto kebingungan. Ia mulai berjalan menuju lorong utama dimana tempat terakhir yang ia masih merasakan hawa~?~ kehidupan Shuuya.

"Hoii! Gouenji dimana loe!," teriak Yuuto entah sejak kapan memakai bahasa _gue-loe_. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Yuuto.

_PUK!_

"AH! EMAK! Copottt ehh copot...anumu copot!" kaget Yuuto hingga penyakit –aib– nya kambuh. Latah?!.

"Kidou kau darimana saja. Aku dari tadi mencarimu," si pelaku pengkagetan itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shuuya sendiri.

"**AKH!** Gouenji! Bikin jantungan saja. Ha...ah..Ah! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kamu darimana saja. Bukannya mengikutiku malah keluyuran. Kalau kamu hilang bagaimana," omel Yuuto.

"Em.. sumimasen Kidou, aku tadi sedikit melamun dan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah tertinggal," Shuuya menunduk sambil minta maaf telah membuat teman _goggle_-nya itu khawatir.

"Ya sudah aku maafkan. Sepertinya kamu sedikit kelelahan sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja bel akan segera berbunyi. Lagipula _tour _kita sudah cukup sampai disini. Setelah lorong ini hanya ada gudang. Tak usah kita kunjungi juga," terang Yuuto sambil melangkah menuju kelasnya –mereka. Shuuya hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya (lagi) dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran terakhir kelas 2-A adalah sejarah dengan guru mungil mereka –Nishizono Shinsuke. (**A/N**: saya buat Shinsuke jadi guru, soalnya yang pantes jadi peran~?~ guru mapel sejarah menurutku Shinsuke hehe... Maunya sih Seigou-san tapi ya beliau udah terlanjur saya jadiin murid~?~ akibat salah obat yang diberi sama Katsuya-san –bokapnya Shuuya– membuat Seigou-san menyusut layaknya anak SMU. Tak jauh bedalah sama nasibnya Shinichi Kudou di anime Detective Conan XD).

_Back to story~_

Tak seperti pelajaran sejarah-sejarah pada umumnya yang mana selalu membosankan dan membuat para siswa tertidur pulas dikelas –seperti didongengin– cara mengajar Nishizono-sensei berbeda. Daripada membaca buku sejarah yang tebal seperti kamus bahasa Indonesia~?~ tidak tahu mengerti atau tidak tentang sejarah itu sendiri. Mending langsung saja ke tempatnya –tempat-tempat bersejarah–. Dan disinilah anak-anak kelas 2-A heboh akan rencana dari Nishizono-sensei. "Study Tour ke musium dinosaurus". Sesuai dengan materi hari ini sejarah tentang kehidupan purbakala.

"Ke mu-musium dinosaurus?!" ulang para murid tak percaya.

"Yupp! Saya rasa bukan ide buruk juga kan? Sekalian bisa berlibur, menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas yang akan diadakan satu minggu kedepan," jelas Nishizono-sensei.

"**EHHHH!** Liburan...! Menghabiskan libur musim panas!" para murid masih cengo _plus_ bingung dengan rencana dari sensei mereka. Cuma ke musium saja kok sampai mengabiskan waktu liburan. Memang musiumnya dimana? Di belahan bumi?

"Memangnya kita mau ke musium mana sensei?" Natsumi mulai angkat bicara.

"Pertanyaan bagus Natsumi-chan. Sebenarnya dikatakan musium bukan juga, ya seperti replika kehidupan purbakala yang didefisinikan asli seperti nyata. _**Jurassic Park**_ kalian pernah nonton film itu kan?" Murid-murid mengangguk sebagian menggeleng.

"Selama saya mengajar disini, belum pernah mengadakan study tour ke luar negeri jadi-," kata-kata Nishizono-sensei terpotong karena teriak murid-murid.

"**KELUAR NEGERI!"**

"Aku tidak salah dengar, nih?" sambung Jousuke tidak percaya.

"Kita ke luar negeri..?" Ryouma ikutan histeris.

"Sepertinya menarik sensei. Saya setuju!" semangat Kinako.

"AKU JUGA!" sahut Fey

"Me too."

"SAYA! SAYA! JUGAA!"

Dan berbondong-bondong pernyataan persetujuan akan rencana Nishizono-sensei terlontar dari mulut anak-anak 2-A.

Shinsuke tersenyum. "Sepertinya semua setuju. Kebetulan saya sudah dapat izin dari kepala sekolah untuk mengadakan study tour. Jadi..." kata-kata Nishizono-sensei terhenti sesaat.

"Jadi..." _koor _ para murid yang penasaran akan perkataan sensei mereka selanjutnya.

"Jadi, kemasi barang-barang kalian. Dan.. bersiap-siaplah minggu depan kita akan berangkat ke California!" seru Nishizono-sensei sambil meluncur ke bawah –turun dari kursi*.

"**HOREEEEE! BANZAIII!" **sorak kegembiraan dari para murid 2-A. Dan saking senangnya sampai–sampai Jousuke mengangkat tubuh Toramaru –yang terbilang mungil– itu keatas.

"**Kyaa...! **Tsunami-san turunkan aku!" Toramaru histeris.

"A...a..a.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Ehehehehehe..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**KRINGGGG~**__**!**__**! KRINGGGG~**__**!**_

_**KRINGGGG~!**__**!**_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, seluruh anak berhamburan dengan tertib. Kecuali Mamoru yang harus menyelesaikan hukumannya dari Kudou-sensei. Ia mengambil sapu, ember, dan tongkat pel yang tersedia di gudang sekolah. Kemudian mulai mengepel –setelah ia sapu tentunya. Tak lama akhirnya pekerjaan –hukuman–nya pun selesai. Mamoru beristirahat sejenak di taman belakang sekolah. Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Huff!" Mamoru menyeka keringatnya. "Capek sekali! Gila itu Kudou-sensei beri hukuman tidak tanggung-tangung... " omel Mamoru

_**CESSS!**_

"Eh!... Dingin...?" kaget Mamoru yang merasakan dingin di pipinya. Lalu ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Dan memungut sesuatu. _'Kaleng minuman?'_ batin Mamoru heran karena tiba-tiba ada sekaleng minuman dingin di samping tempat ia berbaring.

_Wusshh... _

_Tap!_

"Itu untuk Mamoru-sama..." ucap seseorang dibalik punggung Mamoru.

Mamoru yang merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya ia menoleh.

"Oh.. kau Kazemaru. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Mamoru seseorang yang telah memberikannya minuman.

"Eng.. tidak apa-apa Mamoru-sama. Saya hanya khawatir dengan Mamoru-sama. Karena Anda belum pulang sampai jam 5 sore ini. Saya hanya takut Mamoru-sama kenapa-kenapa," terang Ichirouta.

Mamoru baru menyadari kalau hari memang sudah sore. Terlihat dari langit mulai gelap dan hanya biasan-biasan sinar matahari yang tampak. Ia mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memang sudah mau malam ternyata. Ya sudah, Kazemaru kita pulang," ajak Mamoru. Ichirouta mengangguk. "Ha'i."

Namun baru satu meter berjalan Mamoru menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ichirouta yang sembari mengikutinya dari belakang juga berhenti.

"Ada apa Mamoru-sama," tanya Ichirouta. Mamoru tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Ichirouta sabar menunggu sampai Mamoru menyuarakan suaranya.

"Kazemaru...," ucap Mamoru pada akhirnya. "Jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu disini. _'Mereka'_ dapat melacak keberadaanmu, keberadaan kita," kata Mamoru tanpa menoleh dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Ichirouta paham betul kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh tuannya itu. Cerobohnya dia sampai menggunakan kekuatannya sembarangan tanpa berpikir konsekuensinya terlebih dahulu. Tuannya –Mamoru– pasti sudah tahu kalau ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjemputnya –Mamoru ke sekolah. Sepengetahuan Ichirouta, Mamoru tadi pagi berangkat memang tidak menyebutkan nama sekolahnya itu. Berarti Ichirouta tidak tahu menahu letak sekolah Mamoru. Bagi Mamoru dan Ichirouta melacak keberadaan seseorang tidaklah sulit. Hanya cukup mencium baunya saja dan berkonsentrasi orang yang bersangkutan dapat ditemukan. Ya memiliki kelebihan kadang membuat repot diri sendiri. Apalagi harus menghidari dari pengawasan _'mereka'_.

"Hontou nee gomenasai Mamoru-sama. Saya berjanji tidak akan terulang lagi," maaf Ichirouta sambil membungkuk. "Sa-saya... siap menerima hukuman atas kecerobohan saya i-itu Mamoru-sama..." lanjutnya.

"Huhahahahhahha...," gelak tawa Mamoru. Ichirouta menaikan alisnya. Bingung.

"Sudahlah Kazemaru. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatanmu kan? Lagipula kenapa aku mesti memberimu hukuman. Kau tahu, kita tidak sedang di _White Castle_. Aku tak punya hak menghukumu. Disini aku hanya Mamoru. Endo Mamoru. Anak yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen dengan biaya yang relatif murah, membiayai hidup dengan kerja paruh waktu, dan suatu keberuntungan aku dapat bersekolah di Raimon High School..." Mamoru menghentikan perkataan itu untuk menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya kembali.

"Bukan sebagai tuanmu ataupun sebagai seorang pangeran, Kazemaru. Kau dan aku sama, bukankah dari dulu aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu. Aku bukan **TUAN**-mu. Aku **T-E-M-A-N** mu. Jangan sering-sering memanggilku dengan embel-embel –sama. Cukup Endo atau Mamoru terserah kau mau memanggilku apa," ucap Mamoru sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Mamoru membuat Ichirouta terharu. Tak menyangka kalau Mamoru, Endo Mamoru yang ia kenal sejak ia masih kecil tak berubah sedikipun. Masih seperti dulu baik dan mau berteman dengan siapapun. Tidak pernah terbesit dibenaknya untuk memilih-milih siapa yang berhak berteman dengannya. Ichirouta bersyukur sepeninggalnya Mamoru dua tahun yang lalu dari _White Castle, _tak mengubah sifat maupun perilaku Mamoru selama ini. Mungkin sekarang Mamoru bertambah tinggi dan suaranya semakin berat –dewasa.

"O..ya. Kazemaru. Terima kasih minumannya, kau masih ingat saja minuman kesukaaanku," perkataan Mamoru membuyarkan lamunan Ichirouta..

"Eh! Iya.. sama-sama Ma-mamoru," jawab Ichirouta tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Ha,i"

'_Mereka... Cih! Sepertinya mulai bergerak...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Axel! AXEL! Buka matamu!" seseorang pria mengguncang sosok dalam pelukannya yang sekarang sudah bersimbah darah segar. Pandangan orang tersebut nyalang. Memandang sekumpulan prajurit yang sedang mengengengam sebilah pedang yang berlumuran darah._

"_Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau jadi tameng untuk melindungiku dari mereka! Seharusnya aku ! Aku yang tertusuk. Bukannya KAU!" teriaknya. _

"_Su-sudah...lah. cu-kuupp...ku-ku..mo..honnn ber-henti... Tak usah ber..tar..tarung...lagi..." ucap sesosok pemuda yang berada di dekapan pria itu. Dengan pandangan mengabur ia melanjutkan perkataanya. "Bu-bukan...nya ses-sesama..ah..ah... zombie... tid-dak..ah! saling... membunuh...hah...haah... Se-se..harusnya.. ki-kita... sa..ling hidup berdampingan... ah... " ucapannya terputus oleh erangan perih dan muntahan darah pekat._

"_Sudah! Jangan bicara lagi! Aku pasti menyembuhkanmu. Jadi, Axel.. ku mohon bertahanlah... kumohon..." pintah pria itu. Ia mencoba mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang berada di pelukannya itu. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan tindakannya._

"_Ti..dak...Usah...ah...hah... Aku ingin menikmati..ah.. deti-tik.. de..tikk ter-rakhirku.. ber..sa..maa..mu.. ahh...hah..."_

"_Tidak... Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kau pasti sembuh. Aku akan menyelamatmu. Jadi aku minta jangan bicara seperti ituu AXEL!"_

_Tak diperdulikan larangan dan ucapan darinya, pemuda itu terus bicara. _

"_Terima kasih atas waktu yang kau berikan kepadaku, terima kasih atas kenangan indah yang kau beri selama bersamaku, terima kasih juga kau mau terus menjagaku..." pemuda itu menangis. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya...terima kasih... terima kasih banyak dan...terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku..." perlahan mata pemuda itu mulai tertutup seiring tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa begitu ringan di lengan pria itu._

"_A...AXEL! Oi... Axel! AXEL! BUKA MATAMU! AXEL!" pria itu menguncang-menguncang tubuh rapuh pemuda itu. Namun sayang pemuda itu sudah tidak bernyawa. Yang kini sudah menjadi jazad. _

"_Maaf... Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu... Seandainya... seandainya saja aku lebih kuat... Seandainya aku punya kekuatan untuk melindungimu!" pria itu mulai menangis histeris dan memeluk –jazad- pemuda itu erat-erat._

"_AXEEELLLL !" _

_Sayonara..._

_Mark._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shuuya membuka matanya lebar, napasnya memburu dan keringatnya bercucuran. "Ngh... AKH! Hah...ah..." Ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mimpi...," Shuuya memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. "Tapi terasa nyata... sampai-sampai aku dapat merasakannya sendiri..." Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjangnya.

_**Krek! **_

Shuuya membuka jendela kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan menggoyangkan rambut bawangnya(?). Tak diperdulikan dinginnya udara malam menyentuh kulit tubuhnya. Ia hanya terpaku dan termenung sambil menatap kosong pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi germelap kelap-kelip lampu malam. Tak ada niatan ia akan tidur kembali, mengingat sekarang masih pukul satu malam. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika. Insonmia kah? Mungkin. Entahlah.

Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang terasa nyata baginya. Gara-gara itu Shuuya menjadi susah tidur. Padahal dulu ia tidak pernah mengalami situasi yang tidak mengenakkan baginya. Seperti dikejar-kejar oleh mimpi saja pikirnya kala itu. Mimpi adalah bunga tidur yang mana muncul dari alam bawah sadar manusia –saat seseorang sedang tertidur.

Tapi menurutnya aneh... Sejak ia menginjak umur ke-16 tahun mimpi itu datang. Mimpi yang sama tak jauh beda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Layaknya video rusak yang terus diputar berulang-ulang. Namun ketika ia mengingat-ingat mimpinya, yang ia temui adalah jalan buntu. Ia tak ingat apapun akan mimpinya itu, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Hanya sepenggal suara-suara yang dapat ia ingat. Ia tak tahu suara siapa itu dalam mimpinya. Dalam benaknya ia merasa sangat mengenal suara itu. Tapi siapa...

"Hhh..." Shuuya menghela napas. Capek dengan semua mimpi buruk yang ia alami. _'Kapan ini akan berakhir..' _batin Shuuya. Tak terasa butir demi butir air mata jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di malam yang sama. Dua sosok yang _familiar_ –Mamoru dan Ichirouta terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah bangunan putih atau bisa dikatakan bangunan yang mirip sebuah kastil. _White Castle_.

_Clek! Tcing! Ngeekk!_

Pintu gerbang _White Castle_ terbuka. Mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Barisan para penjaga dan pengawal berbaju putih yamg mengelilingi tempat itu, menyambut kedatangan sang Tuan muda mereka beserta pelayan pribadinya. Serempak mereka menundukkan kepala dan sembari berkata "Selamat datang kembali Pangeran"

Ichirouta membalasnya sambil membungkuk pula. Sedangkan Mamoru hanya mengangguk. Tak lama seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan jangkung berambut biru gelap bermata madu menghampiri Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sama sudah pulang. Daisuke-sama sudah menunggu Anda sedari tadi. Silahkan ikuti saya," ucap Yuuichi. Tsurugi Yuuichi, salah seorang tangan kanan kepercayaan Endo Daisuke. Walaupun masih sangat muda -23 tahun- ia memiliki talenta dan skill serta loyalitas yang bisa dibilang luar biasa.

Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju ruang utama dimana Endo Daisuke berada.

'_Aku pulang... kakek'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di tempat lain..._

"Inilah saatnya," ucap seseorang. "Nikaido," panggilnya pada sosok pria paruh baya –hanya terlihat dari penampilannya– berambut biru gelap dan bermata hitam. "Yes, _master_," jawabnya.

"Apa semua persiapan sudah siap?"

"Sebentar lagi _master, _hanya tinggal mencari aura jiwa yang sama persis dengannya. Maka kekasih Anda dapat hidup kembali."

_Dia _tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Sebelum ia berajak dari tempatnya, sebuah suara mengiterupsi.

"Master, sebenarnya sejak dari dulu saya ingin bertanya pada Anda," kata Nikaido sang pelaku pengiterupsian(?).

"Apa itu." tanya sang _Master_.

"Bukannya Zombie tidak bisa mati?"

Sosok yang dipanggil master itu tak menjawab. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi Nikaido. Lalu melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum melangkah jauh ia berkata "Itu bukan urusanmu," cetusnya dingin.

Tanpa disadari sang _Master_ orang yang bernama Nikaido tersenyum menyerigai.

**.**

**.**

_Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

Suara derap sepatu _dia _menggema di seluruh ruangan. Dengan langkah yang terburu-buru ia masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

_BRAK!_

_Dia _meninju permukaan tembok di ruangannya hanya untuk meluapkan emosinya. Ia marah... bukan karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari tangan kanannya –Nikaido– itu. Ia tahu jawabannya. Sangat tahu.

Benar zombie yang dikenal tidak bisa mati karena dapat re-generasi dengan cepat. Tapi, sekuat apapun makhluk pasti akan mempunyai kelemahan. Ya... zombie mempunyai kelemahan. Mereka dapat dilumpuhkan –bahkan mati– jika diserang titik vital mereka –kepala.

_Dia _tak membiarkan seorangpun tahu kelemahannya –para zombie. Cukup mereka –sesama zombie- yang tahu. Biarpun ia adalah tangan kanannya, tapi ia adalah seorang _vampire. _Musuh terselubung para Zombie. Entahlah kenapa alasan ia mau mengabdi kepadanya. Dan menjadi tangan kanannya... dan penghuni..

_Black Castle_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

*) Shinsuke kalo mengajar ada kursi khusus untuknya. Secara Shinsuke kan pendek banget. Jadi ada 'pancian'(**A/N **: saya kurang tahu bahasanya Indonesianya apa. Maaf kalo ada yang nggak mudeng T_T) kagak elit kalo ngajar yang denger cuman suaranya doank... hehehehehe

#

Saya tekankan pada reader, di fict ini nggak ada pair EndoKaze... you know mereka hanya Childblood. Maaf bagi pengemar EndoKaze :D

#

Sesuai janji-kapan- adegan~?~ Kazemaru pas di apartemen Mamoru di skip... soalnya waktu saya memikirkannya... tiba-tiba kena WB DX

#

Bingung mau deskripsikan Nikaido-san kayak apa soal warna rambutnya. Saya kadang bingung, secara kemunculan Nikaido-san di anime InaIre nggak terlalu eksis banget. Cuma seperlunya aja sesuai alur scenario~?~ Saya liat warna biru gelap kayak warna rambut Toramaru... kadang ungu gelap kayak Okita-san di InaKuro. Wahhhh... jadinya saya putuskan warna rambut Nikaido-san biru gelap. Titik nggak pake kuah~?~ XDD

#

Reader pasti tahu kan siapa yang dimaksud _**DIA **_orang yang dipanggil master sama Nikaido-san =^,^=

#

Terus sama kelemahan Zombie ... saya ngarang pemirsa XDD sebenarnya kalo cuma ditembak sama timah –biasa– panas dibagian kepala Zombie hanya bikin mereka pingsan doank. Kalo bikin mati... perlu senjata paling modern dan majur... kayak senjata nuklir kaleee o.O

******Curcol******

Ah... kenapa update cepet yah... padahal ditengah kesibukan menghadapi Ujian. Grr... mau gimana lagi... tapi ya... saya akan tetep fokus kok. Ganbare! ^^/

Maaf saya nggak bisa bales review lewat PM. Entah kenapa akunku lagi error -_-

Saya bales di sini ya... :D

**Mori Kousuke18** **: ** ... Tenma pasti sabar kok.. nunggu Kyoucuke jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. ^^

Teman-teman Mamoru yang sesama Zombie, udah satu yang ketebak di chap ini... tahu... kan... tahu... dong.. ya kan...*plak* XDD

Di chap ini sudah saya usaha mengulas sedikit bagian zombienya... kemungkinan di chap depan akan banyak flashback –mungkin– :D #mulai plin plan# *digetok pake linggis* _

Terima kasih atas koreksinya...dan sarannya :D saya adalah manusia #sadar tow manusia# yang tak luput dari kesalahan dan kekhilafan #apadah malah pidato# *dhuak* jangan bosan untuk mengkritik ya... ^^/

Review lagi :D

**Chiheisen : **Iya, saya juga hampir dibuat kewalahan karena banyaknya aktris dan aktor *cieley maunya XDD* yang lolos casting~?~ terpaksa mereka main semua... tapi ya mungkin sebagian cuman jadi figuran. Kalo kebanyakan mikir porsi dan takaran~?~ peran buat mereka semua ntar malah kena WB. Fokus ke zombienya... XDD

Soal Hibiki-san wah... saya kemaren, ketik asal-asal aja pas nentuin denah tempat duduk. Yang terbesit di otak yang tinggal 1 GB saya ketik. Eh tak tahunya Hibiki-san yang dapat. XDD. Ya dah deh pake aja.. jarang-jarangkan Hibiki-san dapat peran anak muda.. masa' tua terus... wkwkwkwkwwk

Gouenji Uke? Saya emang maunya gitu heheheh Shuuya ma Kyousuke kan nggak jauh-jauh beda. Tipikal uke tsudere SP #digaplok#

Ngeship TenKyouHaku bareng.. #toss# *pluok* XD/ saya suka pair itu. Gara-gara punya pict HakuKyou. Haku yang lagi meluk boneka yang mirip Kyocuke. Kawaiii..! sama baca fict Chi-san... jadi tambah _sreggg_! N ngepansss bgt...!

Review lagi :D

**Akhir kata!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR or Flame?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ore wa Zombie!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing :**

(Tebak-tebakan)

**Rate :**

T

(kemungkinan bisa berubah)

**Warning :**

**Sho-ai/yaoi**, **OOC**, **AU**, **typo**(s), alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin, pendiskripsian kurang, etc.

**Don't like please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Ruang utama White Castle~_

"_Black Castle_ katamu? Tapi seharusnya _Black Castle_ itu sudah musnah sejak 100 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka? Itu mustahil," teriak seseorang dari dalam.

"Awalnya saya juga berpikir seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Tapi kenyataannya, saya bertemu dengan zombie dari _Black Castle _ sungguhan. Dan-"

_**BRAK!**_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan kasar, dan menampakan sosok Mamoru diikuti Yuuichi dan Ichirouta dari belakang.

"Apa itu benar yang kau katakan," ucap Mamoru to the point.

"Saya sudah memastikan semua itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," jawabnya.

Mamoru berdecak dengan sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Ia benar-benar merasa terkejut mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak?

_Black Castle_ tempat para berkumpulnya zombie-zombie yang menentang akannya kedamaian dan keseimbangan antar dua dunia ––manusia dan makhluk lain; zombie, vampire, werewolf, monster, dsb. Tak ada satupun aturan yang mengikat. Hanya nafsu dan obsesi yang mereka miliki. Nafsu akan membunuh. Obsesi akan menaklukan dunia ––baik dunia manusia, menjadikan mereka budak untuk mengabdi kepada mereka. Walaupun cuma ada nafsu, kekuatan yang dimiliki mereka tak bisa dianggap remeh dan mereka tidak bodoh. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana sebagian besar zombie yang menghuni _Black Castle _sangat loyal kepada pimpinan –raja– mereka. Mengingat mereka suka bertindak seenaknya sendiri.

Mamoru tak habis pikir tempat yang seharusnya sudah dinyatakan lenyap beserta penghuninya 100 tahun yang lalu, sekarang tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengaku melihat zombie penghuni _Black Castle. _Entah benar atau tidak ia akan mencari tahu. Pasti.

_Puk!_

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Mamoru membuyarkan lamunan Mamoru. "Mamoru-sama sebaiknya Anda duduk. Tak enak dilihat oleh Yang Mulia dan para tetuah," kata Yuuichi sembari tersenyum lembut. Mamoru dengan patuh menuruti perkataan sang Tsurugi sulung dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kursinya –sebelah kursi raja. Dan Ichirouta setia mendampingi Mamoru dari belakang.

Sebenarnya sang Raja –kakek Mamoru– ingin sekali menyambut kepulangan cucu satu-satunya itu, serta berbalas kabar. Berhubung keadaan yang tidak memungkin ia buang jauh-jauh keinginannya itu. Keselamatan kaumnya –dan dunia lebih penting pikirnya.

"Uhum... kita lanjutnya, " sang raja mulai angkat bicara.

"Dulu _Black Castle_ sering membuat kekacauan. Karena itu sering terjadi pertempuran antara sesama zombie dengan _Black Castle. _Dan sudah 100 tahun yang lalu _Black Castle_ telah binasa. Tak terdengar lagi Zombie penghuni _Black Castle_ yang tersisa. Semua zombie baik dari pihak _White__ Castle_ maupun zombie lain yang menentang aliansi _Black__ Castle _turut bekerja sama untuk melawan _Black Castle._ Bahkan Manusia pada waktu itu juga ikut membantu, namun pada akhirnya mereka –manusia – menyerang balik kita," jelas sang raja.

"Maksud ka– Yang Mulia, bukannya manusia membantu kita melawan aliansi _Black Castle_, kenapa ingin memusnakan kita? Padahal jelas-jelas kita bertempur melawan _Black Castle_ juga demi mereka," sahut Mamoru sedari meralat panggil yang ditujukan untuk kakeknya itu.

Sebelum sang raja menjawab pertanyaan dari Mamoru, Mamoru lebih dulu menyuarakan suaranya –lagi. "Satu lagi, uhm.. memang benar kalau _Black Castle _sering melakukan kekacauan. Tapi kudengar dari cerita Beta-san, kekacauan 100 tahun yang lalu yang paling parah yang pernah dilakukan oleh aliansi _Black Castle_. Hingga terjadi perang besar-besaran. Sebenarnya apa yang memicu mereka bertempur?"

Daisuke terdiam sesaat. Bola matanya memandang satu per satu orang yang hadir. Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Mungkin kau belum tahu kenyataannya Mamoru, sebab kala itu kau belum lahir. Kau hadir 50 tahun setelahnya. Mamoru.. kau tahu, walau sesama _Zombie_, bukan berarti kita sama... Kita sendiri pun, terbagi akan dua golongan, aliansi, dan tujuan. Kita –aliansi _White Castle_ menginginkan kedamaian dan keseimbangan antar 2 dua, biarpun Manusia itu lemah namun mereka tidak bodoh, mereka pintar sejalan dengan aliran waktu. Manusia dapat mengembangkan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi mereka miliki, hingga menciptakan teknologi bahkan senjata yang tidak bisa kita bayangkan. Kita dapat hancur olehnya. Tapi, walaupun demikian kita bukanlah takut kepada manusia. Kita hanya tidak mau adanya korban," jelas panjang lebar sang raja namun masih ambigu.

"Alasan manusia waktu itu menyerang balik, karena kita bukan sejenis dengan mereka. Keberadaan kita dianggap mengacam kehidupan jadi pantas dimusnahkan," lanjut sang raja tanpa beban sedikitpun.

"Umm…" Mamoru berusaha mencerna penjelasan yang _super berbelit-belit _dan panjang dari sang raja –kakeknya. Ada yang menurutnya penting mengenai pembagian _ras_ zombie dan sebagian besar ia anggap buang-buang waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, sebuah _limousin _berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit Raimon. Tak lama dari dalam keluar beberapa lelaki berbadan kekar dan memakai stelan hitam dan kaca mata hitam, mengawal seorang pria yang sama rapinya dengan mereka. Tanpa kecurigaan satu apapun mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit yang mana keadaan sangat sepi, mengingat ini masih waktunya orang tidur. Lalu mereka berhenti, tepat di ruangan yang bertuliskan _"__**GOUENJI**__**KATSUYA**__"_

* * *

Pagi harinya Mamoru berangkat ke RHS dengan tampang _ancur-ancuran, _kusut kurang disetrika(?). Bagaimana tidak, pasang wajah sehari-hari kayak Fubuki(?) yang dari sononya sudah melas, membuat dirinya tidak ceria dan semangat seperti biasanya. Dari pulang kampung(?) bukannya senang malah dibuat bingung dan penasaran.

_**Flashback On **_

"_Nah, pembicaraan kita akhiri sampai disini," sang raja yang tidak berperi-kerapatan mengakhirinya dengan jawaban yang ngegantung _—_menurut Mamoru._

"_EH!? Sudah selesai! Tunggu! Aku belum mengerti mengenai satu hal," sahut Mamoru yang merasa pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab oleh sang kakek._

"_Memangnya masih ada apa cucuku," tanya sang raja. Berhubung rapat sudah selesai –sepihak- jadi pembincangan Mamoru dan sang raja menjadi non-formal._

"_Begini, kek. Pertanyaan terakhirku tadi."_

"_Um... yang mana ya?" Bukannya langsung menjawab Daisuke malah membalas bertanya. Namun pandangannya melirik ke arah lain._

"_Jangan pura-pura kakek," geram Mamoru. Ia tidak ingin kedatangannya ke White Castle hanya membawa tangan kosong. _

_Clek! Blam!_

_Pintu ruang rapat tertutup, semua anggota yang hadir pada rapat itu satu per satu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Menyisakan sang Raja, Mamoru, Yuuichi, dan Ichirouta._

"_Hn, sepertinya semua sudah pergi,"ucap sang Raja monoton. "Mamoru...,"lanjutnya namun disela-sela nada suaranya terdengar serius. _

"_Bukannya aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, cuma yang kau tanyakan itu merupakan rahasia umum dan sengaja ditutup-tutupi," terang Daisuke._

"_Ditutup-tutupi? Maksud kakek seperti aib begitu?" tanya Mamoru._

_Daisuke menghela napas. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, namun lebih tepatnya pengkhianatan..."_

"_Pengkhianatan?" ulang Mamoru._

"_Ya, pengkhianatan salah satu zombie dari aliansi kita, White Castle. Salah satu zombie terpenting dalam White Castle. Dia anak kedua kakek, adik ayahmu, sekaligus pamanmu. _

_Mata Mamoru terbelalak. Tak menyangka bahwa salah satu yang memicu perang 100 tahun yang lalu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Pamannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu seperti apa pamannya itu. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dua orang yang sedari tadi menonton pembicaraan antara sang raja dan pangeran –Yuuichi dan Ichirouta, hanya diam terpaku. Tak ada niatan mencampurinya. Toh, pada akhirnya baik Daisuke ataupun Mamoru pasti akan bicara kepada mereka –mempertanyakan pendapat mereka. Mengingat kebiasaan mereka selalu bertanya pendapat kepada orang lain –kepercayaannya- terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengambil keputusan. _

_**Flashback End**_

"Hh..." Entah berapa kali Mamoru menghela napas. Seumur hidupnya baru pertama kalinya ia merasa hidup yang dijalaninya terasa berat. Masalah yang ia hadapi bukannya berkurang malah semakin bertambah. Seperti pepatah mengatakan "Mati satu, Tumbuh seribu."

'_Hidup saja susah bagimana kalau mati nanti..'_ pikir Mamoru frustasi. Sambil berjalan linglung Mamoru melanjutkan perjalanannya –sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pagi yang sama di kediaman Tsurugi~_

"Ohayou, Kyousuke... Wah, sudah ada sarapan, ya? Hmmm..harum..sepertinya roti panggangmu ini sedap sekali, Kyousuke," sapa kakaknya. Yuuichi, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan dapur.

"Ah, Ohayou, Nii-san. Iya, sarapan sebentar lagi siap. Nii-san tunggu saja dulu," balas Kyousuke.

Yuuichi menarik kursi meja makan dan tak lama kemudian telah duduk manis di kursi meja makan. " Gomen ne, Kyousuke. Nii-san belakangan ini terlalu sibuk. Malah jadi kamu, deh, yang menyiapkan sarapan. " sahut Yuuichi, bernada tidak enak hati. Maklum setelah kedua orang Yuuichi dan Kyousuke sudah tiada. Maka Yuuichi-lah yang menjadi kepala keluarga sekaligus ibu rumah tangga~?~. Bagi Kyousuke, Yuuichi adalah panutannya.

Kyousuke segera membalasnya. " Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san.. Aku juga sekarang suka masak, kok. Justru ini hobi aku tiap pagi. Hehehe.." Yuuichi hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tak lama kemudian masakan Kyousuke matang. Lalu ia meletakan napan yang berisi 2 potong roti panggang dan dua piring telur setengah matang dan beberapa sosis. Tak lupa secangkir kopi untuk Yuuichi, dan segelas susu untuknya. Setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' mereka makan dengan tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrttt! Drrttt!_

Tiba-tiba handphone Yuuichi berbunyi. Merasa handphone-nya bergetar, Yuuichi menghentikan aktivitasnya –sarapan. Segera ia mengambilnya dan melihat nomor yang _familiar_ di layar handphone-nya. Yuuichi mengangkatnya dan terdengar suara baritone agak serak-serak becek(?) yang sangat dia kenal.

'_**Yuuichi ini aku...,'**_ ucap seseorang diseberang telepon.

Raut wajah Yuuichi terlihat serius. Ia terdiam dan mulai menjauhkannya dari meja makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kyousuke hanya menaikan alisnya, tak berniatan mencari tahu siapa yang sedang menelepon kakaknya itu. Kalau pun penting, pasti Yuuichi akan memberitahukannya, cepat atau lambat. Ia lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara ditempat Yuuichi~_

"Hn, ada apa?"

'_**Seperti yang kau telah perhitungkan. Mereka mulai bergerak.'**_

"Cih! Sejauh mana _'mereka'_ mulai bergerak," kesal Yuuichi.

'_**Sejauh yang tidak kau bayangkan, Yuuichi. Kudengar 'mereka' saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan ke California.'**_

"Untuk apa mereka kesana. Bukannya mereka akan mulai aksinya di Jepang."

'_**Entahlah, sepertinya ini ada kaitannya dengan Black Castle.'**_

Yuuichi tak berkata apapun, tapi dia memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya dengan serius.

'_**Persekutuan? Ya mungin bisa dibilang begitu.'**_

"Apa Yang Mulia sudah tahu hal ini."

'_**Setahuku belum. Hanya kau, aku dan Pangeran saja.'**_

"Pangeran? Mamoru-sama tahu mengenai hal ini?"

'_**Ya begitulah. Bahkan Beliaulah yang memerintahkanku menyelidikinya.'**_

Yuuichi tampaknya sedang berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Mamoru tidak bercerita kepadanya. Hal sepenting ini bahkan kepada Kazemaru-pun ia tak memberitahukannya. Yuuichi memijit-mijit pelipisnya. 'kurasa, aku harus bertanya langsung kepadanya.'

'_**Oi! Yuuichi kau masih disana?'**_

"Temui aku di menara Raimon 20 menit lagi."

_Piip!_

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan darinya, Yuuichi menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tak mau ambil pusing kalaupun orang diseberang telepon sana sedang mencak-mecak tidak jelas, sebab, dengan seenak jidat Tsurugi sulung itu memutuskan sambungan komunikasi mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Yuuichi segera menghampiri adiknya di ruang makan. "Kyousuke apa sarapanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Yuuichi yang tingkahnya mendadak sangat terburu-buru seperti orang dikejar-kejar oleh Sasuke —anjing.

"Iya..Ini juga sudah selesai, kok, Nii-san," balas Kyousuke. "Memangnya ada apa Nii-san? Kok terlihat terburu-buru begitu. Seharusnya sarapan Nii–," Kyousuke tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah dilihatnya piring Yuuichi sudah kosong. Bahkan garpu dan pisaunya pun juga ikut raib~?~ _'Cepat sekali' _batin Kyousuke shock.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyousuke. Nii-san hanya perlu berangkat lebih awal. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan Nii-san dengan seseorang," jawab Yuuichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

Kyousuke yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Yuuichi, hanya tersenyum singkat sambil mengangkat piringnya dan Yuuichi ke bak cuci. "Sudah, Kyousuke. Biar Wandeba saja yang mencuci. Nii-san sedang terburu-buru. Sana, cepat, ambil tasmu."

"Eh? Nii-san Wandeba kan cuma boneka beruang? Mana bisa bergerak apalagi mencuci piring. Nii-san ada-ada saja," ucap Kyousuke. Yuuichi yang mendengar hal itu menepuk jidatnya _'Benar juga. Kyousuke kan belum tahu kalau Wandeba itu hidup.'_

"Begitu..Ng..anoo..Kyousuke begini. Ah..yang penting urusan cuci-menyuci nanti saja. Nii-san terburu-buru. Ayo sana ambil tasmu," perintah Yuuichi yang berhasil menormalkan _gelagat-_nya agar tidak terlihat aneh didepan Kyosuke —yang dianggapnya cerdas.

"Hn." Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kyousuke langsung melesat berlari ke arah kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyousuke sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Ia sudah rapi dengan seragam, tas, dan sepatu sekolah. Selang beberapa menit, Yuuichi muncul dengan mobil _sport_-nya. Ia lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyousuke, kemudian ia segera mengunci pagar rumah –tak lupa pintu rumahnya, dan melaju ke Raimon High School untuk mengantarkan Kyousuke sekolah.

* * *

Mobil_ sport_ berwarna biru gelap melaju di tengah jalan raya yang masih terbilang cukup sepi. Berhubung ini masih pukul 7 pagi, jadi yang lalu-lalang hanya tukang koran, pejalan kaki —sekedar berolah raga, dan sejumlah kendaraan umum yang memang sengaja diperuntunkan bagi pekerja kantoran yang dijadwalkan berangkat pagi.

Sang pemilik mobil te es be, diketahui bernama Tsurugi Yuuichi terlihat fokus menyopir mobilnya. Namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Sedangkan sang Tsurugi bungsu, sepanjang perjalanan asyik membaca buku pelajaran. Wow~!

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, Yuuichi menangkap sesosok pemuda bertanduk~?~ tiga berambut coklat. Ia sangat hapal betul sosok itu. Akhirnya Yuuichi memutuskan untuk meminggirkan mobilnya di dekat trotoar. Kyousuke yang merasa mobil kakak berhenti tiba-tiba, langsung bertanya kepada kakaknya. "Ada apa Nii-san. Tiba-tiba berhenti?"

"Tidak... uhn.. sepertinya Nii-san melihat teman lama Nii-san!" ucap Yuuichi sembari melepaskan ikat tali pada sabuk pengamannya.

"Kamu disini dulu, Nii-san cuma sebentar kok." Kyousuke mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya —membaca buku— yang sempat tertunda.

_Blam!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa disadari Yuuichi, dua pasang mata mengawasinya dari tempat yang tidak kasat mata. Salah satu dari sosok itu berjalan mendekati Kyousuke.

_Tok! Tok!_

Kyousuke menoleh ke samping, berusaha melihat siapa yang mengetuk jendela mobil kakaknya. Diletakkan bukunya dan mulai menurunkan kaca mobil dengan memutar knop yang ada diganggang pintu mobil tersebut.

Kyousuke mengamatinya dari bawah hingga atas. Sosok yang di depannya itu, seperti pria berumur 40-an. Tinggi dan besar. Ia memakai celana panjang hitam dan bajunya tertutupi oleh jaket panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap. Tak lupa sebuah topi berwarna senada dengan celananya membingkai cantik di kepalanya yang botak —tebak Kyousuke.

Setelah Kyousuke selesai mengamati sosok yang menghampirinya itu, ia tertegun heran. _'Mau apa dia kemari.'_ Dia yang menyadari Kyousuke mengamatinya, tersenyum. Entah kenapa bagi Kyousuke itu tampak bukan senyuman tapi seringaian.

'_Perasaanku tidak enak.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Yuuichi POV)

Aku mengejar sosok yang sekarang berjalan didepanku. Tak butuh waktu lama lagi aku dapat meraih lenganya.

_Tap! Grep!_

"Mamoru-sama!" Aku memanggil sosok itu. Sontak ia menoleh.

"Yuuichi-san!" jawabnya.

"Ah. Benar, Mamoru-sama." Syukurlah tadi yang kulihat benar-benar Mamoru. Haha.. ternyata mataku masih jeli juga, batinku sedikit narsis.

"Doushitano?" ia bertanya. Ah, aku juga bingung mau dimulai dari mana. To the point sajalah.

" .. begini, Mamoru-sama. Apa benar Anda menyuruh Alpha untuk menyelidiki _'mereka'_?

"Ya.. begitulah," Ia menjawab sekedarnya. "Apa dia memberitahumu sesuatu?" tanyanya balik. Tak ada niat aku ingin bertanya, sejak kapan Mamoru-san menyadari dan tahu pergerakan _'mereka'_ selama ini.

"Iya, Mamoru-sama." Jawabku jujur. "Apa Anda belum mendapatkan kabar dari Alpha?"

Pembicaraan kami mulai serius. Kulirik ke kanan dan kiri. Sepi. Hn, ku rasa tak apa, tidak ada seseorang yang mendengar percakapan kami.

"Kurasa belum. Apa yang dia katakan," tanya Mamoru-sama yang terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Ia memberitahu saya, bahwa _'mereka'_ saat ini sedang perjalanan ke California." Kataku tegas. Kulihat keningnya berkerut, tangan kanan di dagunya, persis seperti orang sedang berpikir sesuatu.

"California..." celetusnya. "kebetulan sekali."

Kebetulan sekali... apa maksudnya... "Eto... hm.. kebetulan sekali apa maksud Anda?" tanyaku agak sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa setelah Mamoru-sama bilang 'kebetulan sekali' perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak.

"Eh! Apa Tsurugi tak bercerita padamu, Yuuichi-san," ucapnya sedikit terselip nada kaget.

"Bercerita. Tentang apa?" kataku bingung. Kyousuke tidak mengatakan apapun saat kami di rumah. Ah.. benar juga. Aku menepuk jidatku. Aku kan, jarang di rumah. Mungkin Kyousuke tak sempat bercerita padaku, pikirku _positive thinking_.

"Raimon Gakuen, akan mengadakan Study Tour ke luar negeri. Tepatnya di California," penjelasan Mamoru-sama membuyarkan lamunanku. Sepertinya Mamoru-sama tahu kalau aku sedang bingung.

"Sou...ka." ucapku masih belum percaya. Kyousuke akan ke California... _'mereka'_ sekarang ada di California... ditambah...

"Mamoru-sama... Alpha juga memberitahu saya, kemungkinan _'mereka'_ bersekutu dengan _Black Castle_!" kataku tiba-tiba.

"APA! _Black Castle_!" sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti ini.

"Sshhh... Tenanglah Mamoru-sama. Kendalikan diri Anda," aku mencoba menangkan.

"Cih! Aku tak menyangka _'mereka' _akan bersekutu dengan _Black Castle_," geramnya.

Trrrt~~

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan kami, handphone-ku berbunyi. Tanpa melihat ke layar, siapa yang menghubungiku, langsung saja ku angkat.

"Halo..."

'_**YUUICHIIII!' **_Oh... ternyata si rambut jamur~?~ yang menelepon.

"Berisik, Alpha! Apa kau tidak bisa bicara lebih lembut," kesalku, bisa-bisa telingaku tuli kalau harus mendengar suara cemprengnya itu.

'_**Gila! Kau! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Kau dimana, HAH!'**_

Lagi-lagi aku menepuk jidatku. Benar. Bukannya tadi pagi aku sudah janjian dengan si rambut jamur itu. Ah... kenapa ku jadi pelupa begini.

"Iya, sebentar, aku akan segera ke sana."

'_**Ya, sudah.'**_

_Piip!_

Aku menutup sambungan teleponku dan mendapati Mamoru-sama memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dari Alpha." Pernyataan Mamoru-sama, seperti klarifikasi tak butuh jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Dia pasti sudah tahu. Ku anggukan kepalaku sebagai balasan 'ya'.

(End's Yuuichi POV)~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamoru dan Yuuichi memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Sebenarnya Yuuichi sudah menawarkan Mamoru untuk berangkat bersama-sama. Toh, tujuannya sama —Raimon Gakuen. Dengan halus Mamoru menolaknya, dengan alasan _jadul _—tidak terima kasih, tidak usah repot-repot; silahkan duluan saja, jaraknya sudah dekat kok— Ya, begitulah, jawabannya yang diterima Yuuichi.

Yuuichi, kadang tertawa geli, kalau melihat tingkah laku tuan mudanya itu. Penampilan boleh sih, seperti anak usia 17-an. Kalau boleh jujur umur Mamoru sebenarnya sudah 50 tahun loh. Tua... sama Yuuichi saja lebih tua-an Mamoru. Ya itulah, salah satu keuntungan menjadi makhluk yang hidup abadi. Tak habis dimakan zaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Mamoru POV)

Aku dan Yuuichi-san berpisah. Mungkin sekarang Yuuichi-san sedang menertawakanku. Hei! Alasanku menolak tawarannya memang terkesan jadul plus klasik, kan? Seperti menganggap Yuuichi-san orang lain saja. Padahal Yuuichi dan Tsurugi sudah ku anggap keluarga sendiri. Mungkin aku memang sedang butuh sendiri.

_**SET!**_

"Ah, eh… ha, hawa ini… kok…" tiba-tiba aku menggigil. Jangan bilang... Tapi hawanya dari tempat Yuuichi-san berada... ku tajamkan indraku...

Bukan.. bukan dari tempat Yuuichi-san, tapi beberapa meter jarak dari tempat Yuuichi-san.

_**DEG!**_

TSURUGI!

(End's Mamoru POV)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak mau menyia-siakan waktu, Mamoru berbalik dan langsung berlari mengejar Yuuichi, siapa tahu dia belum terlalu jauh.

Yuuichi yang mendengar langkah kaki dari belakang, menoleh. "YUUICHI-SANN!" teriak Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sama?" Yuuichi kaget melihat Mamoru menerobos ke arahnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Entah kenapa perasaannya kini terasa sangat aneh... dan khawatir. Insting Yuuichi mengatakan kepada dirinya untuk mengejar Mamoru.

"Mamoru-sama, tunggu!" kata Yuuichi dengan cepat dapat menyusul Mamoru. "Ada apa?"

"Aku merasakan hawa makhluk lain, hawa yang sangat mencekam. Kurasa bukan dari golongan zombie. Tapi... entah sebelum aku melihatnya aku belum bisa menebaknya. Kelihatanya mereka pintar menyembunyikan hawa kehidupan mereka. Tadi, ku kira berasal dari tempatmu. Setelah ku telusuri.. ternyata dari tempat Tsurugi berada," jelas Mamoru tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya.

"APA!" Yuuichi shock mendengar penjelasan dari Mamoru.

Bagaimana bisa ia lengah di saat genting seperti ini, meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri tanpa pengawasan. Kyousuke tidak tahu, kalau dirinya adalah zombie. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan hinggap di kepala Yuuichi. Ia bingung. Bukan maunya menutup-tutupi jati diri Kyousuke yang sebenarnya. Yuuichi hanya takut, terjadi apa-apa dengan adik satu-satunya sekaligus keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia sudah berjanji kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kyousuke hingga mati. Memilih jalan menjadi seorang zombie, bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Setiap hari selalu dihadapan dengan kematian. Yuuichi tidak mau Kyousuke hidup seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin Kyousuke hidup normal seperti manusia biasa.

'_Apa cuma sampai disinikah,'_ batin Yuuichi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap!_

Mamoru dan Yuuichi sampai ditempat Kyousuke berada. Dengan napas yang memburu, mereka mencari sosok Kyousuke. Namun sebelum, Yuuichi melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan menghentikannya.

_**Dhuak!**_ Yuuchi terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Mamoru memasang kuda-kudanya saat melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam didepannya.

"Cih," Yuuichi kesal pada orang yang menendangnya. Sedangkan Mamoru menatap ke arah orang itu dengan tatapan sangat marah.

"Hmm… tatapan yang bagus!" ucap seseorang di belakang Yuuichi dan Mamoru.

Yuuichi yang merasa ada seseorang dari belakang langsung berbalik. Mamoru tidak ikut berbalik, ia fokus dengan sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Jadi, posisi Mamoru dan Yuuichi saling memunggungi. Hingga dapat bertarung _one by one_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata Yuuichi membulat besar saat melihat sosok didepannya. Bukan terkejut melihat sosok itu, tapi seseorang yang ada digendongannya.

"Kenapa , ekspresimu seperti itu? Hm," tanya sosok yang ada di depan Yuuichi. "Oh! Ya... apa bocah ini?" tunjuknya pada sosok yang kini tak sadarkan diri dalam gedongannya.

"KISAMA!" geram Yuuichi. "Lepaskan Kyousuke! Atau kau akan mati hari ini juga!" Sebagai seorang kakak, Yuuichi merasa adiknya sekarang sedang dalam bahaya besar.

"Dia... Tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali! Kembalikan padaku!"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Ambil kalau pun kau bisa..."

"Tsurugi Yuuichi..."

Kemudian, sosok itu menghilang, diiringi tatapan tajam dari Yuuichi.

"BERENGSEK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuuichi-san!" panggil Mamoru yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda. "Sepertinya kalau kita terlalu lama disini akan memicu perhatian banyak orang. Kau kejar dia. Biar aku akan melawan satunya lagi dan memancingnya jauh dari kerumunan."

Yuuichi kaget," Eh? Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Mamoru-sama…"

"Sudahlah, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula, kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Tsurugi, kan. Kau pergilah duluan. Selamatkan adikmu!"

"Ha'i!" Yuuichi segera berlari meninggalkan Mamoru untuk bertarung sendirian**.**

"Hoo… Kau berani juga ya, bocah!"

"Kita liat saja nanti. Pertarungan baru dimulai sekarang!" seru Mamoru.

* * *

Yuuichi terus mengejar sosok yang membawa Kyousuke yang sekarang berlari didepannya, sampai ke dalam hutan. Saat tangan Yuuichi hampir berhasil menarik tangan sosok itu. Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

"!" Yuuichi yang tidak menyadari di depannya ada pohon besar dan tidak bisa pula menghentikan laju kecepatannya. Dan...

_**DHUAK! **_Ia pun sukses _'berciuman'_ dengan pohon te es be.

Tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan pada kepalanya yang sekarang sudah nangkring bulatan merah muda, yang di ketahui adalah sebuah benjolan, Yuuichi dengan _cool_ membersihkan benjolan yang ada di kepalanya. _Wush~ Wush~_

_**Duing dungg~~ **_Benjolan tadi mengelinding dengan sendirinya*

Setelah membersihkan diri dari debu yang menempel dari tubuhnya, Yuuichi melanjutkan mengejar sosok itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara ditempat Mamoru~_

"**THUNDER ATTACK!" **

_**BZZZZTT ZRRRTT~ DHUARR!**_

Serangan kilat Mamoru hampir mengenai tubuhnya, namun dengan lihai orang itu dapat menghindarinya.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!** Tak kusangka ternyata sekumpulan zombie dari _White Castle_ selemah ini!" ejek orang itu. Bukannya kesal dengan perkataannya itu, Mamoru tersenyum menyeringai. Ia sengaja melesetkan serangan agar memancingnya ke tempat yang sepi.

"Bagus..sedikit lagi dan—"

_**DHUAK!**_

"**AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" **Sebelum Mamoru sempat melancarkan serangannya kembali, seseorang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Aduuh… ittei! Eh? AH!" kaget Mamoru saat mengetahui siapa yang menubruknya. Seseorang yang diketahui sebagai tersangka penubrukan(?) itu pun tak kalah kaget.

"OMAE WA!"

"MURID PINDAHAN! **/ **ENDOU!" seru mereka berdua.

"Kau, tahu namaku?" pekik Mamoru.

"Endou Mamoru, orang mesum yang tempo hari menggambil _fist kiss_-ku. Tanpa bertanggung jawab sekalipun, huh! Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan murid pindahan, tapi **G-O-U-E-N-J-I S-H-U-U-Y-A**! Ingat itu baik-baik" jelas Shuuya penuh penekanan.

Mamoru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak terima dikatain mesum sama calon ukenya. Tunggu! Calon uke? Sejak kapan Mamoru mulai mikir kalau Shuuya itu calon uke. Lagipula, apakah Shuuya mau jadi ukenya? Astaga, pikiran Mamoru sekarang mulai aneh.

"Atas dasar apa kamu mengataiku mesum, heh muri- maksudku Shuuya?" kata Mamoru sambil berusaha berdiri. "Maaf ya, aku bukan ayah dari janin yang kau kandung, jadi jangan minta pertanggungjawaban padaku," lanjut Mamoru ngawur.

_**Pletak!**_ Jitakan _'sayang'_ mendarat ke kepala Mamoru.

"BAKA! Kau pikir aku perempuan, hah!" kesal Shuuya yang pipinya bersemu merah.

"Iittei! Lha, tadi kamu bilang butuh pertanggungjawaban. Ku kira _'itu'_ kan?" kata Mamoru seenaknya.

Shuuya benar-benar kesal pada makhluk yang ada dihadapannya ini. (~sabar yah.. Shuuya -,-" Mamoru orangnya emang begitu *puk puk*)

_**Plak! Plak! Plak! **_Shuuya menampar pipi Mamoru ke kanan-kiri sambil bergumam, "Baka! Mesum! Hentai! Kono yaro!" Entah kenapa hasrat ingin menabok(?) Mamoru kambuh.

"Arghh! Ampuuun! STOP... Shuuya... Stop! GYAAAAAAAA!"

Karena Shuuya tidak mendengar perkataan —jeritan— Mamoru. Terpaksa ia langsung menarik Shuuya ke dalam pelukannya.

_**GREP!**_

'_Eh! Hangat!'_ Shuuya yang merasa dirinya dipeluk menengadah.

"Apa kau sudah mulai tenang?" tanya Mamoru dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bukannya makin tenang, malah Shuuya makin histeris. **"KYAAAAAA!"** Shuuya membanting tubuh Mamoru dan menendangnya sampai menjebol pagar rumah.

_**Gubrak!**_

"KAU! Sudah mesum, suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" jerit Shuuya sambil menunjuk Mamoru yang sudah terkapar.

(**A/N**:Mau tahu kenapa Shuuya bilang 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'. Uhum begini, posisi Mamoru saat meluk Shuuya tu seperti orang yang mau berciuman. Kedua hidung mereka saling menempel. Shuuya nggak sadar posisi itu, karena waktu menampar Mamoru dengan semangat '45, ia memejamkan kedua matanya biar sedikit mengkhayati gitu loh~~ uhuum... penjelasan selesai.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**EHEM!"** Sosok yang menonton adegan Roman picisan antara Mamoru dan Shuuya merasa geram. Soalnya dari tadi dikancangi mulu, sih! Yoo… Kacang murah! Kacang murah! Seribu dapet 3! (~ditebas)

Tanpa berpikir panjang sosok itu langsung melesat ke arah Shuuya, karena sudah dianggap mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Mamoru.

"Shu-Shuuya! **LARI!****!**" kata Mamoru dengan nada panik, ia menyadari kalau sosok itu mengincar Shuuya.

"Lari? Kena-," Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Mamoru berlari ke arah Shuuya dan menggendongkan ala _bridal style. _

"Eeeh…? Endou, turunkan aku! Aku kan, bisa jalan sendiri!" celetus Shuuya.

"_**ICE LANCE!"**_ sosok itu, mulai melancarkan serangannya. Ia tidak membiarkan mangsanya kabur.

_Wush! Tap! Tap!_

Tombak-tembak es itu menyerang Mamoru dan Shuuya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mamoru terus menghindari serangan itu. Ia tidak bisa menyerang balik, karena Shuuya berada digendongannya.

'_Kuso! Yang aku bisa lakukan cuman menghindar!' _

Shuuya yang melihat ekspresi Mamoru merasa cemas. "Apa aku membebanimu, Endou?" tanya Shuuya sambil narik-narik lengan baju Mamoru.

Mamoru tidak membalas pertanyaan Shuuya, ia fokus dengan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh sosok itu.

"Kenapa hah! Cuma segitukah kemampuanmu!" ucap sosok itu. "Kalau begitu...! Ku akhiri sampai disini!"

"_**FIRE BLAST! WIND STORM!"**_

"Nani? Dua serangan sekaligus!" pekik Mamoru.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan teknik api dan angin bersamaan dan menggabungkannya. _'Gawat! Kalau terkena,bisa habis aku dan Shuuya'_ Lalu Mamoru meluk Shuuya di dadanya erat-erat dan menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Namun, kelihatan Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak kepadanya. Api dan angin itu mulai mendekat dan terus mendekat.

"KHEKHEKHE! Tunggulah kematianmu.!" tawa sosok itu.

Mamoru berkonsentrasi keras untuk menambah laju berlarinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendelik sebentar, kemudian berlari lagi.

Sedikit lagi serangan Fire Blast dan Wind Storm, akan mengenai mereka.

5 m lagi…

3 m…

1 m…

30 cm...

Dan...

**"HU****W****AAAAAAAAAA!"**

_**GEDUBRAK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sosok itu begong.

Mamoru begong.

Shuuya begong.

Mereka bertiga begong. Belum konek dengan kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Kalau di emo tampang mereka kayak gini (`OAO`)

Seharusnya Fire Blast dan Wind Storm mengenai Mamoru dan Shuuya, sekarang malah melayang jauh menuju ke angkasa. Dan meledak bagaikan hanabi (kembang api).

_**Dhuar! Cetar! Byarrrr!**_

"**ENGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

_Flashback beberapa detik yang lalu~_

_Sebelum __fire blast dan wind storm menembus tubuh Mamoru. Tanpa __sengaja Mamoru __menginjak PISANG! __Dan __berhasil membuat keseimbangan __Mamoru__ hilang.__ Ia tergelincir k__arena tidak ingin __Shuuya__ terbentur, __Mamoru__ berusaha __membalik tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya m__ereka terjatuh berdua... Seperti sekarang..._

_Shuuya __diatas __Mamoru__. Tan__g__an__nya mencengkeram erat baju seragam Mamoru. Dan Mamoru __memeluk kepalanya._.

_Flashback End~_

Sebuah teriakan dari seseorang membuyar ke-begong-an mereka bertiga.

**"AAAAAA****! **** PISANG ****KU****!"** teriaknya histeris.

.

.

.

"SARU/SARYUU EVANS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc...?!**

* * *

*) Ekspresi Yuuichi-san kayak Hinata di video Naruto SD (Sugoi Doryoku) episode 9.

* * *

Agh! Makin gaje aja... hahahahhahahaha #bangga#

Cerita nggak nyambung? Pasti *~digiling reader*

Wah... ayo tebak-tebak...! main pairing chara di fict ini XD

Lalu sosok yang belum diketahui oleh Mamoru dan Yuuichi-san, yang menculik Kyou-chan?

**Reader** : Ni orang main tebak-tebak mulu (*siap-siap golok*)

**Me** : #bikin barrier#

.

.

.

Thank buanget atas reviewnya :

**Mori Kousuke18 : **Maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update ^^/

**Chiheisen : **Pokoknya Yuuichi dan Kyousuke tak terpisahkan #apadah#

**Kiriichi23 : **Maaf, kalo tak sesuai permintaan. Sebagai gantinya Anda akan menjadi nahkoda pas mereka ber-study tour *dikit bocoran*

**The Fallen Kuriboh : **Tebakan Anda betul. Dimana ada abang Mark, pasti ada Neng Axel(?) XD

Anda-anda sekalian(?) mau ngeripiu fict abal saya ini ... #croott# *terharu*...

Dan berjuta-juta silent reader yang udah mampir... #ngarang oyyy#

~~Sekian dan terima kasih~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~*RnR & Flame?*~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Terlihat dua orang yang berbeda aura tengah berdiri saling berhadapan. Seseorang yang lebih muda menunjukkan wajah masam, tangannya mengepal erat menahan amarah. _'Akhirnya terkejar juga'._ Seorang lagi hanya menatap dingin pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Katakan! Apa tujuan kalian yang sebenarnya!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya perintah yang terlontar dari mulut sang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengepalkan tangannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai. "Tsurugi Kyousuke, zombie muda dari aliansi _White Castle_, dan _Bearer __Core of Magic_."

Mata sang pemuda terbelalak. "Apa... kau menyebut dia... " gumamnya tak percaya.

* * *

**Ore wa Zombie!**

**Disclaimer :**

**Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing :**

**(main)** MamoShuu & MarkAxel **(slight)**, YuAki, TakuRan, dan sisanya menyusul

**Rate :**

T

(kemungkinan bisa berubah)

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Tragedy, Adventure, Supranatural. (bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood author)

**Warning :**

**Sho-ai/yaoi**, **OOC**, **AU**, **typo**(s), alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin, pendiskripsian kurang, bahasa sesuka author, etc.

(**A/N** : Anggap saja Mamoru/Shuuya dan Mark/Axel dua orang yang berbeda)

**Don't like please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Oh, posisi yang bagus, Mamoru-sama~!" ucap sesosok yang berambut perak jabrik ala Becita(?) yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di depan Mamoru. Menyadari hal itu, pipi Mamoru langsung merah padam —tak kecuali bagi Shuuya. Mereka gelagapan dan cepat-cepat mengubah posisi mereka se-normal(?) mungkin.

"GAMMA! Lho... Saru, heh?" Mamoru mencari sosok mony— maksudnya Saru yang ternyata di bawah kakinya.

"Huweekk.. hiks... pisangku... hancur sudah...hancuuurrr! Lebih baik kau hancurkan hatiku, daripada pisangku..." tangis Saru sambil meratapi pisangnya yang sekarang sudah tak terbentuk lagi di jalan —dan sebagian di sepatu Mamoru.

_**BLEETAKK! **_

"Bisa, tidak, sih, tidak mikirin pisang sehari saja. HAH?! Dasar monyet!" geram Gamma sambil menjitak kepala Saru.

"Sakit, Gamma! Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan kekasih. Huh!" Saru meringis kesakitan dan melayangkan deathglare terbaiknya. Namun tidak mempan tuh, buat Gamma. Bahkan Gamma juga melemparkan deathglare andalannya. Hingga muncul kilatan listrik dari kedua mata mereka yang saling menatap dengan _'mesra'—_nya.

"Kekasih? Ow... aku tahu kau ingin selingkuhin Fei kan? Dengan pacar barumu. Heh!" ucap Gamma entah kenapa ketularan oonnya Saru, yang sudah oon dari sononya. (A/N : Author ditodong pistol ma Saru)

"Bukaaaaaaan! Pisangku bukan kekasih... dia... dia... hmmm... Arrghhhh!" teriak Saru sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata yang dilontarkan dari mulut Gamma. _Dasar culas._

Mamoru _jawdroop_ melihat tingkah dua rekannya itu. Bagaikan Monyet dan Tikus(?) tak pernah akur. Gamma + Saru = perang shinobi(?) keempat. Apalagi kalau mereka sampai menikah(?). 'Gamma + Saru = ?' sungguh sangat nista =,=

Mamoru menggeleng-geleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan imajinasi nistanya itu.

Sementara Shuuya dan sosok itu _sweatdroop. 'Lagi-lagi muncul dua orang aneh..'_ batin Shuuya.

'_Lagi-lagi aku dicuekin... Ah! Hidup yang menyedihkan dan... Gue butuh kacang!'_ batin sosok itu miris.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"K-kau... memanggilnya _Bearer Core of Magic_?" ulang Yuuichi menuntut kepastian.

"Sepertinya kau belum tahu apa-apa, Tsurugi Yuuichi." Sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai. Lalu ia merogoh kantong celananya kemudian melemparkannya.

_**EARTH BEANS!**_

Mendadak tanah yang dipijak mereka bergetar hebat. _**Bumm! Kraakk! **_

Yuuichi terperanjat melihat tanah yang ia pijak mulai retak —lebih tepatnya di dekat sosok itu. _ 'Nani, kore wa?'_ Ia mundur dengan sedikit terhuyung, mencoba mengimbangi tubuhnya dengan getaran bumi yang bergoyang.

Tiba-tiba muncul akar berduri besar yang keluar dari tanah. Namun jangkuannya tak terlalu jauh dari sosok itu dan tinggi akar itu hanya sebatas bahunya saja.

"Nah... kurasa kita perlu bermain-main sebentar. Aku mulai bosan dengan aksi kejar-kerjaran kita," ucap sosok itu sambil membaringkan Kyousuke ke akar tersebut —tubuh Kyousuke seperti terlilit akar dengan posisi terlentang. Akar itu bukan hanya melilit tubuh Kyousuke tapi, durinya yang tajam pun ikut menancam di tubuh Kyousuke. Hingga menyebabkan luka yang cukup dalam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yuuichi menggeretakkan giginya kesal, tak ada yang boleh menyakiti adiknya. Lalu Yuuichi mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk bertarung. _**"**__**Wahai roh **__**kebaikan dan keadilan, aku memerintahkan padamu untuk patuh dan tunduk. Dengan rohku sebagai sumber kekuatanmu, gunakanlah kekuatan tersebesarmu untuk mewujudkan kemauanku!" **_gumam Yuuichi. Seketika tangan Yuuichi mulai diselimuti api hitam. Ia menyatukan lengannya lalu...

"Datanglah! **Masenshi Pendragon!**"

Dari punggung Yuuichi muncul sosok seperti iblis hitam dengan sayap kelelawar berwarna putih corak biru dan membawa katana besar di bahunya.

"Oh... kau punya keshin kah?! Cuma makhluk-makhluk terpilih saja yang mampu mengeluarkan keshin. Sepertinya aku tak akan bosan.. hn.." ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Kalahkan aku, kalau kau bisa." Tantang Yuuichi.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Nyalimu besar juga bocah! Baiklah... " Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang ada di balik jubahnya.

"**IKUZO!" **seru mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~0~** Mamoru's Side **~0~

_**Cetak! Cetak! Cetak!**_

Shuuya memukul kepala ketiga makhluk yang dianggapnya halus(?) itu —satu berambut coklat, putih, dan perak— menggunakan penggaris lipatnya yang terbuat kayu. Dua diantaranya complain, cuma Mamoru saja yang diam sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Mungkin sudah biasa di-KDRT-in sama Shuuya kali ya... Benar-benar tipe Suami-suami Takut Istri(?).

"**HEYY!"**

"APA! Mau protes kalian hah?!" ucap Shuuya dengan aura gelap sampai-sampai penggaris kayu yang ia pegang hancur ditangannya. Membuat Gamma dan Saru bergidik ngeri. _'Cantik-cantik kok tenaganya monster!... iih...atut~'_ batin mereka berdua.

"Oi! Kalian! Jangan abaikan makhluk tampan disini," kata sosok yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Berisik! Urusin saja masalahmu!" Bentak Shuuya, Gamma dan Saru kompak, membuat sosok itu kesal.

"Grrr... Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja!" geram sosok itu.

Didengarnya sosok itu bergumam pelan sambil berkonstrasi. Seketika itu juga Mamoru menyadari sesuatu. '_**Dia akan menyerang kembali!**_' Sinyal bahaya tampak di kepala Mamoru. Dengan cepat Mamoru menarik Shuuya dalam pelukannya(lagi) dan membuat pelindung di sekitarnya tanpa banyak bicara. Gamma dan Saru juga merasakan sinyal bahaya disekitar mereka buru-buru 'nyumpet' dibalik pungung Mamoru. Soalnya mereka tidak sempat mengeluarkan jurus mereka yang dianggap 'hebat' itu.

"_**AIR BLAST!**_ / **WIND SHIELD!**" teriak sosok itu dan Mamoru bersamaan. (A/N : yang bercetak miring _jurus/sihir_-nya sosok itu)

"Cih! Sepertinya, karena terlalu fokus dengan ketiga orang itu, aku lupa keberadaan bocah tanduk itu," desis sosok itu.

_**Zingggg! Braaakkk!**_

Terpaan dari serangan angin besar itu menembus gedung tua di sisi bagian Mamoru. Karena Mamoru menggunakan pelindung, sehingga tak sedikitpun dia terkena serangan itu. Tapi dia harus segera melumpuhkan lawannya agar kerusakan yang terjadi tidak akan menarik perhatian orang banyak yang sadar kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Gamma, Saru, dengarkan aku. Begitu kubuka _pelindung_ ini, kalian serang orang yang menggunakan sihir angin di sana. Dan aku akan membawa Shuuya ke tempat yang aman."

"Ha'i. Aku mengerti," kata Gamma disertai anggukkan dari Saru.

"Oke, kalau begitu," sahut Mamoru ceria. _**"LEPAS!"**_

Begitu Mamoru membuka segel pelindungnya, mereka langsung menerjang ke arah sosok itu. Gamma menggerakan jarinya seperti mengisyaratkan rumput-rumput dibawahnya agar menuruti perintahnya. Salah satu keunggulan Gamma dapat berkomunikasi dengan alam dan dapat mengendalikannya. Dengan sedikit pengendalian ia dapat membuat rumput duri dan menusuk kaki sosok misterius yang ada di depannya.

"Argh!" Erangan kesakitan sosok itu. Gamma tersenyum puas.

Tak ingin ketinggalan aksinya, Saru dengan cekatan mengambil pistol dari kantong pistolnya. Bagaikan_ sniper _handal *baca : gadungan* ia membidikkan mulut pistol tepat ke kepala sosok itu dan menarik pelatuknya sambil bergumam,"Ucapkan selamat tinggal dunia, dan selamat datang ke tempat nenek moyang kita!" _'Hah? Nenek moyang? Monyet maksudnya?'_ pikir Gamma polos.

_**DOOR! DOOR! DOOR! **_

.

.

.

Tiga tembakan tepat mengenai kepala sosok itu. Timah panas yang sekarang bersarang di kepalanya tidak membuatnya mati, hanya membuat dia pingsan saja.

Gamma mendekati sosok itu. "Hm... sepertinya dia bukan dari golongan zombie."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Saru kaget. Lalu ia memasukkan kembali pistolnya kemudian berjalan mendekati sosok itu dan Gamma sedang memeriksanya.

Gamma memasang tampang serius,"Coba, kau lihat dia. Bukannya kalau dia sesama zombie kelemahan dia ada di kepalanya. Apalagi barusan kau menembak kepalanya sampai tiga kali. Seharusnya dia mati, bukan pingsan begini. Aku sudah memeriksanya, hawa kehidupannya masih ada," terang Gamma panjang lebar.

"So-souka? Lalu, nih, makhluk model apaan?"

Gamma menaikkan alisnya. _'Model? Jenis kali. Dasar monyet oon.'_

"Dia Vampire... yan..ne!" kata sosok misterius dari belakang Gamma dan Saru.

"KAU...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~0~ **Yuuichi's Side **~0~

_**Trang! Trang!**_

Pedang Yuuichi dan sosok misterius itu beradu untuk yang sekian kalinya —Yuuichi sekarang dalam kondisi mode armor. Suara desisan pedang mereka yang bergesek pun terdengar begitu jelas, dan seiring itu juga mereka —khususnya Yuuichi— makin terdorong kearah jurang. Tak masalah kalau dia masuk jurang, toh Yuuichi masih bisa terbang menggunakan sayap yang berada di punggungnya. Namun masalahnya kalau tenaganya habis. Celakalah dia. Pertarungan antara dia dan sosok itu adalah berat sebelah.

Yuuichi sudah mengeluarkan _magis _terkuatnya yaitu keshin, _Masenshi Pendragon_. Sedangkan dia bertarung hanya menggunakan sebilah pedang. Entah kekuatan apa yang masih disembunyikan olehnya. Ia harus berhati-hati, satu saja kecerobohan yang dia buat, akibatnya fatal bagi dirinya.

"Hah, hah, hah..." Napas Yuuichi mulai terengah-engah, sementara tangannya masih mempertahankan pedang yang melindunginya dari terjangan pedang sosok itu. Yuuichi benar-benar merasakan perbedaan yang terlalu jauh kekuatannya dengan sosok itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tak peduli siapa kau yang sebenarnya, dari mana asalmu, maupun aliansimu. Tapi, orang-orang yang sudah melukai seseorang yang kusayangi terutama Kyousuke, satu ujung rambutnya pun. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Walaupun aku tahu perbedaan jauh antara kekuatanmu dan aku. Aku akan tetap membunuhmu!"

"**HAHAHAHAHA!"** Tawa sosok itu sepertinya untuk membungkam segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Ketika ia selesai ia menyeka air matanya. Lalu ia melompat menjauhi Yuuichi, mengatur napasnya sejenak. Dan setelah itu menatap tajam kearah Yuuichi.

"Nah, aku salut dengan keberanianmu, bocah. Sebenarnya kau orang pertama yang membuat aku mengeluarkan senjata. Biasanya aku bertarung hanya menggunakan tangan kosong," katanya sombong sambil mengacak pinggang.

"Cih!" desis Yuuichi.

"Sebelum kau mati, aku akan memberikan bonus... umh.. ya semacam kenang-kenanglah. Kenapa 'kami' membawa adik kesayanganmu itu. Para _Bearer __Core of Magic__,_ makhluk atau orang-orang terpilih yang memiliki inti ini memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan kekuatan magis seseorang atas salah satu elemen atau semua elemen yang ada di dunia ini. Aku... aku sebenarnya adalah seorang pengguna non-magis atau lebih tepatnya petarung menggunakan tangan kosong. Dan sampai aku bertemu Rei dan dia mengatakan kepadaku tentang '_Bearer __Core of Magic__' _orang yang dapat memberikan kekuatan magis. Dan aku ingin kekuatan itu untuk mencapai tujuanku sendiri. Lalu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun kami mengumpulkan data dan informasi dari berbagai informan di dunia bawah. Pencarian kami terhenti 16 tahun lalu. Dan kau tahu... " Perkataannya berhenti sesaat, lalu ia melangkah mendekati Kyousuke yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Saat mengetahui ada satu keluarga yang akan memiliki bayi yang lahir tepat saat akatsuki (bulan merah) muncul, itu berarti tibalah sang pembawa inti magis terlahir. Dan kami terselusuri lebih mendalam, kami tersandung pada Tsurugi Kyousuke, adikmu."

Yuuichi hanya diam terpaku, tak ingin mencela sedikitpun perkataannya, karena dari dalam hati sanubarunya sendiri, ia pun penasaran dengan ceritanya. Mengapa adiknya disebut sebagai sang membawa inti magis. Dan sekarang ia tahu, kenapa mereka mengincarnya.

"Kau tak mungkin mempercayainya Tsurugi Yuuichi. Sebenarnya kami ingin mengambilnya tepat dihari kelahirannya. Namun orang tuamu menghalangi aksi kami. Mereka bersikeukeuh tak ingin menyerahkan bayi mereka. Orang tuamu kuakui termasuk zombie yang kuat. Jadi ya... kami ter—"

"Kalian membunuh kedua orangku," gertak Yuuichi sambil mencengkeram erat katananya.

Sosok itu menyeringai. "Ya... kami memang membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Tapi ketika kami ingin mengambil adikmu, seseorang menggagalkannya."

'_Seseorang?' _

"Nanobana Kinako... orang itulah yang menggagalkan rencana kami," celetus sosok itu, ada nada tidak suka yang terselip ketika ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Bukannya... dia juga memberikan pelindung untuk adikmu, heh?" lanjutnya.

"Wondeba... maksudmu... Setahuku memang Wondeba diberikan oleh Kinako-san untuk menjaga Kyousuke selagi aku tidak ada disampingnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya tugas Wondeba melindungi Kyousuke dari kalian!" hardik Yuuichi.

"Kuma, itu memang sangat merepotkan, cih! Jadi kami mundur dan mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil adikmu kembali. Dan inilah kesempatannya," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyousuke.

"Dan sekarang.. kau sudah mengetahui semua rahasiaku.. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu hidup.." kata sosok itu sambil menyeringai. Sambil memasang kuda-kuda ia menerjang ke arah Yuuichi.

Namun, ketika Yuuichi sigap menangkis serangannya. Tiba-tiba keshinnya menghilang.

"Sial, aku sudah kehabisan magis-ku," rutuk Yuuichi.

Sosok itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Tamatlah riwayatmu, Tsurugi Yuuichi!"

Yuuichi yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya. Seakan ia sudah siap akan datangnya kematiannya pada dirinya. _'Kyousuke maafkan nii-san.'_

Sambil mencengkeram pedangnya dengan kuat, sosok itu melesat cepat ke arah Yuuichi, dan….

"_**Fortissimo!"**_

Sebuah bola cahaya melesat cepat ke arah sosok itu dan...

_**DHUAKKK! **_Serangan telak mengenai sosok itu, dan ia pun terpelanting cukup jauh.

"Maaf kami terlambat Tsurugi-senpai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Raimon High School~**

Di kelas 2-A saat ini adalah waktunya pergantian jam mata pelajaran dari sastra Jepang yang diajar oleh Meia-sensei ke mata pembelajaran bahasa Jepang yang diajar oleh Gillis-sensei. Jadi, keadaan kelas 2-A itu benar-benar gaduh dan ramai seperti pasar atau lebih tepatnya dibilang _kapal pecah_(?).

Ada Tsunami yang diseret dan dipaksa Toramaru untuk turun dari meja mereka, karena itu bocah lagi memeragakan gaya berselancar terbarunya pada Tachimukai yang kebetulan mampir ke bangkunya. Soalnya Haruna sibuk bergosip dengan Rika, Akane, dan Terumi. Tsunami sengaja membawa papan selancar terbaiknya buat memamerkan ke Tachimukai, biar itu anak kesemsem dan kagum ke dia. Namun, dilihat dari raut Tachimukai dugaannya NOL besar! Bukannya kagum , ternyata dia illfil dan menganggap dia gila. _Poor Tsunami_.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan Tsunami-san, ini bukan di laut tapi di sekolah. Perlu kuingatkan berapa kali, hah! Biar kau mengerti," hardik Toramaru yang entah seperti emak-emak yang lagi menceramahi anaknya.

Tsunami yang melihat aura 'Emak mode on' milik Toramaru hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan menunduk. "Su-sumimasen..."

Megane yang sibuk main kartu dengan Hayami, Shinichi, dan Masaru, Masaki malah sibuk adu mulut dengan Hikaru, ada juga Natsumi dan Midori yang sibuk membaca buku resep masakan China dan masakan Indonesia(?). Sepertinya duo buta rasa *~dihajar* itu ingin berekperimen untuk mengkombinasi antara masakan China dan Indonesia menjadi satu. #bayangin saja kayak apa bentuk dan rasanya#.

Dia balik bermacam-macam variasi keramaian di kelas itu, sang ketua kelas a.k.a Kidou Yuuto sedang serius membaca majalah dengan judul yang 'misterius'. Berhubung dibangkunya sepi. (**A/N** : Mamoru, Shuuya, dan Kyousuke nggak masuk hari ini, tahu dong kenapa?) dan bangku depannya —bangkunya TakuRan— juga di dudukin makhluk _ijo_ duplikatnya Fei*, Hiroto juga sudah enyah dari tempatnya. Jadi, tak ada yang akan tanya macam-macam tentang isi majalah yang sedang ia baca. Bakalan malu tujuh turunan kalau sampai ada yang tahu Yuuto baca 'gituan'.

Sedangkan Tenma sembunyi di pojok ruang kelas, memunggunggi teman-temannya sambil mematahkan ranting pohon yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Hatinya muram dan suram, tak secerah siang hari ini, karena sang pujaan hati a.k.a Kyousuke tidak masuk. Dan terlebih lagi ia tidak bisa melihat tampang cool, cuek, dan jutek dari sang Tsurugi bungsu itu, baginya tampang seperti itulah yang menurutnya imut(?) dan bikin kangen. Bagaikan ranting pohon yang ia patahkan tadi ibarat harapannya saat ini, dipatahkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi bel. Seorang pria muda berkacamata dengan rambut putih coklat masuk ke kelas.

"Yoo, Konnichiwa minna~!" ucap sang guru itu.

"Konnichiwa, Gillis-sensei" ucap anak-anak 2-A dengan riang gembira.

Ketika hendak mengabsen Gillis memandang wajah anak-anak didik yang dikenalinya itu, namun kemudian berhenti tepat di wajah yang menurutnya asing.

"Err... saya mengerti kalau Endou Mamoru, Tsurugi Kyousuke, dan Gouenji Shuuya si anak baru itu tidak masuk hari. Tapi, yang saya herankan sejak kapan Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, dan Nanobana Kinako mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi hijau cerah," tanya Gillis-sensei pada anak-anak didiknya menuntut kejelasan yang pasti.

Anak-anak 2-A itu saling berpandangan lalu bersamaan memandang Fei.

Fei yang dipandangin teman-teman sekelasnya dengan intens, jelas saja kelabakan. "Eh?! Apa?! Apa!?" ucapnya panik.

"Uhum, begini sensei,..." Yuuto pun menceritakan atau lebih tepatnya memberi alasan kenapa rambut TakuRanKin dicat kepada Gillis-sensei. Setelah mendengar penuturan dari Yuuto, Gillis-sensei memaklumin dan melanjutkan pelajarannya.

Fei menghela napas lega. Sepertinya ia musti berterima kasih kepada Kidou yang lagi-lagi menolongnya dengan memberikan alasan yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Dan minggu ini, mau tak mau ia musti merogoh kantongnya untuk membelikan Kidou boneka Penguin_ Limited Edition_ yang baru-baru ini diterjunkan ke pasaran(?) sebagai tanda terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**White Castle~**

Remang cahaya matahari menembus jendela yang beraltar dari kristal dibelakang sang penguasa —Raja yang tengah memandangi sebuah bingkai foto. Yang mana terdapat dua orang pemuda berambut coklat dan putih tulang yang sedang tersenyum lepas. Jari sang raja menyentuh gambar pemuda yang lebih muda. Dielus-elusnya layaknya mengelus wajah anaknya sendiri.

_Flashback~_

"Mau kemana lagi, Axel?" tanya Daisuke.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," jawabnya singkat tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Siapa? Apa anggota dari aliansi Black Castle?" mata Axel melebar ketika mendengar penuturan dari ayahnya. Ia berbalik menghadap wajah serius ayahnya –Daisuke.

"Bagaimana otou-sama tahu?"

"Kemarin aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikmu."

"Ya, aku memang menemui salah satu anggota Black Castle," jawab Axel terus terang.

"Siapa? Dan untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Namanya... Mark. Dan aku menemuinya karena aku... Aku mencintainya..."

"Jangan bodoh, Axel! Mark, dia musuh kita!" teriak Daisuke.

"Tapi, Mark bukan musuh bagiku! Aku mencintainya!" jawab Axel tak mau kalah.

Hening... Baik Axel maupun Daisuke, tak ada yang bersuara.

"Yang pasti, kau tidak boleh pergi menemuinya..." ujar Daisuke.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, aku harus menemuinya." Axel melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras pergi, maka... Kau kuusir dari aliansi ini!"

Langkah Axel terhenti. _'Apa yang harus kupilih? Mark, atau diriku sendiri? Aku...'_

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu sendiri, Axel,"

"A—aku... Aku akan tetap pergi..." jawab Axel pelan, kembali melangkah. Samar-samar, kedengaran Daisuke-Ou bergumam.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Axel."

_End Flashback~_

"Bodoh... seharusnya aku bisa menghentikannya..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tsk! Aku gagal menjadi ayah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*******TBC*******

* * *

***) **Pada episode pertama InaKuro kan Fei bisa menduplikatkan dirinya kayak amoeba~?~ jadi tahu kan? Biarpun tampang-tampang dari kloning Fei bisa bervariasi tapi rambut mereka nggak bisa dibohongi tetep aja kayak Fei, ijo cerah. Sekian... #penjelasan macam apa itu# *~dor*

Buat relaxing mari yuk dengerin lagu yang agak melow... sambil nyanyiin lirik dibawah ini.. pasti reader tahu kan?

_Cusssss~~_

koko kara mieru keshiki

koko made kuru itsumo no michi

iron na omoide wo tsumi kasane

ima, mune ni sobie tatsu Bokutachi no Shiro

minna de issho ni

sugoshita hibi

naita hi mo waratta hi mo zenbu

kakegae no nai mono

Shindou : kore kara ni ga matteiyou to

Kirino : hitori ja nai yo kowaku nai yo

Tsurugi : hanarebanare ni natta to shitemo

Tenma : kizuna de tsukutta shiro wa naku naranai

omoide ga umetsukushi

kono mama koko ni itai kedo

harukaze ga tsukushi wo yurasu koro

sayonara no te mo yureru

koko de oboeta yuuki

genki wo kureta kono keshiki

itsumademo zutto wasurenai yo

doko kara demo mieru Bokutachi no Shiro

minna de hitotsu no ishiKORO wo

ketobashi nagara kaetta michi

yorimichi shita ano basho

Shinsuke : kanashii toki wa hagemashite kureta

Shindou : ureshii toki wa yorokonde kureta

Tenma : boku wo itsumo mattete kureta

Tsurugi : ienakatta "itsumo arigatou"

itsu no hi ka ongaeshi

taisetsu na hito ni shitai kara

harukaze ga tsugi ni fuku koro ni wa

ima yori seishou shite itai

koko kara mieru keshiki

itsumo no minna no egao

tatoe, tooku tooku hanaretemo

mune no naka kagayaku Bokutachi no Shiro...

* * *

**=Curcol=**

Chappie 5 selesai juga... hahaha(ketawa nista)... makin rumit saja kan?

Aduh... satu masalah yang saya bikin belum ada titik temunya... malah bikin masalah yang lain *harakiri* coz ide yang ada pikiran saya banyak banget... tapi... ya nulisnya itu yang susah. Otak ma tangan nggak sinkron, sih! Ya... sambil menyelam makan hati(?) #reader : kiasan darimana tuh#

Oya..ya... gimana adegan actionnya? Kurang seru kan! *~dijitak reader* maklumlah authornya perempuan sekaligus bukan gamemaker yang bisa ngebuat adegan action apalagi ciptain jurus-jurus *bungkuk2*

Wah... saya nulisnya sampai gemeteran pas Yuuichi-san ngeluarin keshinnya pake bumbu-bumbu(?) mantra. _"__Wahai roh __kebaikan dan keadilan, aku memerintahkan padamu untuk patuh dan tunduk. Dengan rohku sebagai sumber kekuatanmu, gunakanlah kekuatan tersebesarmu untuk mewujudkan kemauanku!"_ kyaa... bayanginnya. Tapi kalo lebih bagus kalo pake bahasa jepang. Tapi saya bukan ahli bahasa sih... jadi pake bahasa Indonesia aje yeee...

Oya... mantra itu saya kutip dari anime Magi Labyrinth of Magic. Kalo belum nonton season 1 nonton gih cuma sampe 25 episode. Tapi katanya temanku bakalan rilis yang Season 2 tahun ini .. ehm.. kalo nggak salah bulan Oktober katanya, sih. *plak* #promosi#

Lalu kenapa Gamma dan Saru bisa muncul dihadapan Mamoru? Chap depan saya usahakan bisa menjelaskan kenapanya, pokoknya ada hubungan dengan TakuRanKinako. (~PR author)

Ada penasaran nggak, sama majalah yang dibaca Kidou? Hayo, tebak, majalah apa itu? *smirk* yang pasti bukan hentai lho~

Ada yang mau protes kenapa zombie bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan magis? silahkan.

Lalu, ada yang mau nambahin idenya buat kelangsungan hidup fict gaje ini? Kalo ada bakalan saya beri hadiah... yaitu ucapan TERIMA KASIH...#author digebukin rame-rame#

Okeh! Waktunya balas review~

**Marcel Vinder** : Arigatou... sudah bilang fict saya keren #sungkem# saya pikir fict ini bakalan ancur loh... Ya bener kasihan Kyou-chan. Hiks *ngelap ingus* ini yang salah yang nyulik atau authornya, sih yang ngetik #plak#

Saru dan Saryuu...sama kok. Cuma saya pernah liat diblog inazuma *lupa namanya* itu menyebutin nama lengkap Saru... ya, Saryuu Evans, nama bekennya Saru gitu. Tapi kalo salah gomen *bungkuk2*

Siapa saja yang jadi zombie? Sesuai aliran waktu bakalan ketahuan kok siapa aja yang zombie. Uh... Tenma? Mungkin iya. Heheheh.

Makasih udah review~

**Mori Kousuke18** : iya bener... entah kenapa saya ngidam Saru dibikin nista *dor* hahahahah. Eh... Hakuryuu biarpun tampang pengen grepe-grepe Kyou-chan, mana berani nyulik Kyou-chan #kalo kepepet sih# *dhuak*

Bukan bawang putih yang naik... tapi bawang merah sekarang *ngelirik Hiroto*

Makasih udah review~

**Kinako Lovers** : Gomen-gomen... saya masih newbie jadi kurang memperhatikan jenis genrenya... gomen. Maklum saya pengemar genre parody sama humor walaupun kurang jayus... sekali lagi maaf. *bungkuk2*

Makasih udah review~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~ So, mind *RnR & Flame?!* minna-san~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Padang rumput indah nan luas, menjadi saksi bisu sebuah kisah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka harus pergi, namun cinta mereka tetap abadi. Seperti halnya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di padang rumput itu, biarpun sudah menginjak musim panas. Namun bunga-bunga yang —seharusnya tumbuh pada musim semi masih bermekaran, menawarkan sejuta keharuman yang memikat. Sehingga membuat siapapun yang singgap disana enggah merajak dari tempat itu. Seolah-olah bisa merasakan hembusan angin dari surgawi.

Meskipun hari mulai gelap dan matahari ingin sekali beranjak ke peraduannya. Dan digantikan oleh pelukan malam dengan jubah kelamnya datang. Hingga kegelapan telah sempurna menyelimuti semua kehidupan; alam —termasuk pemandangan padang rumput yang tadi berubah gelap. Tapi, keindahannya masih dapat dirasakan. Dengan mulainya suara jangrik yang menderik, dan muncul berpuluh-pulunh kunang-kunang menyusup diantara rumput-rumput disana. Sejauh mata memandang kunang-kunang yang berterbangan, cahaya kuning yang ditimbulkannya seperti sebuah bintang yang berkelap - kelip. Seketika padang rumput nan indah tadi disulap menjadi hamparan rumput ilalang bertabur kunang-kunang dengan cahaya kuningnya. Itu sungguh pemandang indah dan jarang terlihat. Tapi sepertinya pemandangan indah itu tidak bisa menenangkan suasana hati dua orang ini, yang diyakini adalah sepasang kekasih yang sembari tadi terduduk diam di atas padang rumput itu.

Kebisuan yang mereka ciptakan, akhirnya dipecahkan oleh suara pelan nan lembut dari seorang pemuda berambut putih tulang dengan akses corak hijau dibelahan samping rambutnya yang panjang sebahu. "Kenapa?" ucapnya.

Pemuda yang satunya lagi —sedari tadi setia menemaninya menoleh. Paras tampannya menampakan kebingungan dari satu kata yang terucap dari mulut kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa aku sangat bodoh. Kenapa aku justru lebih memilih tetap menemuimu. Mark," kata pemuda berambut putih tulang itu pelan. Entah kenapa terbesit sedikit rasa penyesalan didalam hatinya. Namun, entah kenapa pula disamping itu, ia merasakan bahagia telah mengambil jalan ini. Jalan yang akan mengubah hidupnya 180 derajat. Dengan berbagai konsekuensinya yaitu diusir dari alisansi_ White Castle, _karena sudah membangkang perintah Otou-samanya untuk menemui Mark dan tetap pergi meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan semua yang ia punya selama ini

"Karena kau mencintaiku 'kan Axel!" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Mark itu sekedarnya.

'_Cinta? Benar, aku mencintaimu, Mark.'_

Axel hanya tersenyum miris sambil memandang langit yang berbias bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. "Padahal kita berbeda aliansi. Kau dari _Black Castle_, sedangkan aku _White Castle_. Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa bersatu."

Apa yang dikatakan Axel memang benar dan nampak jelas. Hitam dan putih tidak akan bisa bersatu. Ibarat medan magnet yang memiliki poros _negative_ dan _positive_. Yang mana bila di dekatkan maka kedua poros tersebut akan saling bertolak belakang. Menolak satu sama lain.

_Benar demikian?_

Tiba-tiba dirasakan tubuh mungil Axel didekap dengan erat dan lembut oleh lengan yang kokoh. "Aku tahu, Axel... Aku Tahu. Percayalah padaku, aku berjanji. Janjiku seumur hidup. Suatu saat nanti kita, pasti akan bersatu. Bukannya warna hitampun juga bisa luluh oleh warna putih..." katanya sambil mengecup singkat pipi Axel.

"I... Iya. Mark. Aku... percaya padamu." sahut Axel sedikit terbata-bata. Wajahnya memerah karena sikap Mark memang terkenal dengan sikap spontanitasnya itu.

'_Selalu...'_

Mark lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri. Kemudian tangannya mengajak Axel berdiri juga. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Cukup lama mereka saling bertatap muka. Seakan menikmati momen-momen indah mereka dengan memandangi keindahan yang dimiliki satu dengan lain. Langit yang berwarna gelap menemani dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih. Sinar —pantulan— bulan di kegelapan malam menerpa wajah salah seorang dari mereka. Axel. Wajahnya begitu manis saat diterpa sinar bulan. Membuat Mark meninggalkan rona merah di wajah _tan_—nya itu. Ia tersenyum. Senyum tulus. Senyum yang membuat Axel terpesona.

Sedikit demi sedikit, pelan-pelan Mark memajukan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak diantara wajahnya dengan wajah Axel. Axel pun perlahan menutup matanya. Entah karena apa, daun-daun yang berterbangan yang dikirim oleh hempusan angin yang cukup kencang itu, kemudian berguguran —berjatuhan seperti menyoraki hubungan yang telah terjalin diantara dua insan ini. Seakan mereka; alam, merasakan juga kebahagian yang dirasakan mereka.

Sekarang, dalam _selimut_ malam yang indah, sinar bulan yang menyinari mereka, Mark maupun Axel menikmati ciuman yang membuat mereka sama-sama _deg-deg'an_. Mark mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Axel, dan Axel meresponnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Mark.

Mereka tak ingin ini berlalu begitu saja. Mereka ingin seperti ini. Seterusnya... Dan...

Selamanya...

* * *

**Ore wa Zombie!**

**Disclaimer :Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Pairing : (main)** MamoShuu & MarkAxel **(slight)**, TakuRan, sisanya menyusul

**Rate : **T (kemungkinan bisa berubah)

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy, Adventure, Supranatural and maybe a little bit humor.

**Warning : ****Sho-ai/yaoi**, **OOC**, **AU**, **typo**(s) berserakan, alur melompat-lompat(?), abal, gaje, aneh, ngebosenin, pendiskripsian kurang lebih banyak dialog, bahasa sesuka author, etc.

**(A/N** **:** Penampilan Mamoru dan Shuuya sama di Inare, Mark layaknya di InaGo, dan Axel ala Seitei)

**Don't like please don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sebuah mobil _escudo_ berwarna hitam meluncur mulus melewati jalanan yang cukup padat. Sang pengemudinya adalah seorang pria yang ditaksir berumur 42 tahun berambut hitam sedikit beruban dan bermata hitam yang berbingkai kacamata lensa _minus_. Jemari tangannya yang _tan_ mencengkeram setir dengan begitu erat sementara mata hitamnya menatap lurus ke jalanan. Tak lama mobil _escudo_ berwarna hitam itu akhirnya menepi di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah di pinggir dekat sungai.

Sang pria merapikan sedikit penampilannya sebelum ia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Setelah yakin dengan penampilan sudah cukup rapi, ia meraih beberapa kantung yang lumayan besar dari kursi belakang dan membawanya turun dari mobil. Derap langkah kakinya terdengar seperti orang yang berwibawa dan memiliki ketegasan yang tinggi. Dengan langkah yang terbilang cukup tergesa-gesa, pria itu menampakan kedua kakinya dan melangkah melewati beberapa kamar dari apartemen tersebut. Sesampainya di depan pintu _lift_, ia segera masuk kedalam _lift_ dan menekan tombol yang berangka 7.

_**Set! **_Pintu _lift _pun tertutup dan kotak besi itu mulai merangkak ke lantai 7 —tujuannya.

Tak lama _lift_ sudah mencapai lantai 7. _**Ting! **_Perlahan ia keluar dari _lift_ itu dan kembali berjalan. Pada akhirnya, kakinya telah sampai di depan kamar apartemen bernomor 576. Di samping pintunya bertuliskan "Gouenji Residence".

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu pintu untuk dibukakan. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapati seorang wanita tua yang umurnya hampir setengah abad itu membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Oh... Selamat datang Katsuya-sama," ucap wanita tua itu sembari membungkuk. Lalu ia segera membantu membawakan sebagian barang pria yang dipanggil Katsuya itu.

Katsuya hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. "Hm... masih sepi. Kemana anak-anakku Fuku-san?"

"Seperti biasa, Yuuka-sama sedang tidur siang setelah dia minum obat, Katsuya-sama. Dan... Shuuya-sama... " Fuku-san tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Entah kenapa ada rasa ragu; takut atau engan untuk menjawabnya. Fuku-san hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Tak berani menatap langsung wajah tegas sang tuan besarnya itu.

Katsuya yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari orang kepercayaannya—merawat anak-anaknya dari kecil— itu terdiam. Dilipatnya tangan di depan dada dan pandangannya tak ia alihkan ke tempat lain. Seperti sengaja mengintimidasi Fuku-san lewat tatapan matanya yang tajam agar mau berbicara yang sejujurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(Mamoru POV)

Aku membawa Shuuya dan melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap lain dengan cepat. Dengan keadaan mendesak seperti ini aku memanfaatkan kekuatan _zombie-_ku untuk mempercepat sampai ke tempat kakek.

Aku sudah memberitahu Shuuya kemana aku akan membawanya. Ya, aku akan membawanya ke aliansi _White Castle. _Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk membuka identitasku yang sebenarnya. Termasuk memberitahukannya bahwa sebenarnya aku ini adalah _zombie_. Entahlah, kenapa aku tak merasa khawatir kalaupun jati diriku yang sebenarnya terbongkar dihadapan Shuuya. Aku malah merasa senang. Lagipula ini juga pertama kalinya aku memanggil orang yang baru kukenal dengan nama kecilnya. Padahal biasanya aku selalu memangil seseorang dengan nama marganya saja. Ya... kecuali Tenma dan Yuuichi-san, sih, aku manggil mereka pakai nama kecil mereka.

Tapi rasanya anak ini, dengan kehadirannya dapat membuatku merasa nyaman, dan hatiku sangat senang. Aneh padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya dan setiap kita bertemu selalu bertengkar.

Tetapi semenjak bertemu dengannya pertama kali, perasaan yang hangat yang mulai menjalar dan memenuhi dadaku ini, perasaan apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Shuuya tidur di pangkuanku. Mungkin dia keenakan aku dekap sampai-sampai dia tertidup lelap.

"Shuuya…" Akupun berbisik ke Shuuya mencoba untuk membangunkannya.

Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan mata _onyx_ indahnya. Matahari yang baru bersinar membuat matanya tampak mengesankan. Ah... aku lupa memberitahu kalau tempat aliansi _White Castle_ —rumahku itu kasat mata dan tidak sembarang orang dapat melihat dan menemukan tempat ini. Hanya makhluk seperti kami dan manusia yang punya indra lebih mampu menembusnya. Dan satu hal lagi... perbedaan waktu disini dan dunia manusia berbeda. Jikalau disini matahari baru terbit, berarti di dunia manusia sudah menginjak malam. Ya... semacam dunia lain gitu. Sudah aku singgung 'kan di chapter 1(?) kalau manusia bukanlah satu-satunya makhluk yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Ada makhluk lain seperti kami yang hidup juga di dalamnya.

Cho...cho matte? Kenapa aku malah jadi narator? Dan kenapa di chapter ini POV-ku panjang banget. Lalu, aku mau protes di chapter kemaren-kemaren, kenapa yang menonjol Yuuichi-san, sih, bukannya aku yang pemeran utamanya! Author fict ini nyebelin! DX (Author : Yak, kamu benar sekali, yo~ ^0^)

(End's Mamoru POV)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shuuya yang sekarang sudah bangun, merentangkan tubuhnya seperti kucing dan menguap. Mamoru melihatnya dengan tatapan senang. _'Wow... Kawaiiii ne,'_ batin Mamoru kagum.

"Shuuya kita sudah sampai."

Shuuya pun turun dari pangkuan Mamoru. 'Ukh, silau!' Shuuya segera menghalangi matanya dengan tangannya dari sinar matahari. Setelah matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, ia dapat melihat rumah besar yang memiliki beberapa lantai, bercat putih di depannya.

Shuuya terkagum-kagum melihat rumah yang setengah tertutupi oleh kebun dan taman di kediaman Endou itu. Rumah atau lebih tepatnya kastil; istana itu bergaya eropa_ klasik _lebih mencerminkan ciri ke-tradisionalnya.

Tak jauh dari bangunan putih itu terdapat taman yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa bunga, seperti bunga mawar, camelia, bird of paradise, bunga matahari, tulip; putih, merah, kuning, pink, biru, dan ungu. Ditengah-tengah kumpulan tulip itu terdapat sebuah bunga Lily * yang berdiri tegak menghadap sang mentari. _'Aneh mengapa bunga Lily itu hanya satu?'_

"Selamat datang di rumahku!" Ucapan Mamoru kontan membuyarkan Shuuya dari lamunannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Maaf, kami terlambat Tsurugi-senpai."

Yuuichi menoleh kebelakang. Mencari sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu. "Shindou-kun... Kirino-kun."

"Tsurugi-senpai, sebaiknya kita jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi. Saya tahu, Anda pasti menanyakan perihal kami bisa datang ke sini. Simpan dulu pertanyaan Anda itu. Anda selamatkan Tsurugi saja. Biarkan aku dan Kirino yang mengurus dia," jelas Shindou.

"Wakatta," ucap Yuuichi. Ia segera mendekati Kyousuke. Sosok itu yang melihat Yuuichi akan menyelamatkan Kyousuke, mulai bangkit dan langsung menerjang Yuuichi.

Takuto dan Ranmaru yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda mereka langsung menghalau sosok misterius itu untuk mendekati Yuuichi.

"Huh, lawanmu adalah kami!" ucap Ranmaru.

_**Trang!**_ Gesekan pedang antara sosok itu dan Gungnir[1] milik Takuto menjadi awal pertarungan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah tahu dimana putraku berada?" kata seorang pria dengan baju berstelan serba hitam melalui sebuah telepon genggam.

"_**Sudah, Katsuya-sama,"**_ ucap orang di seberang sana.

"Dimana?"

"_**Menurut penelurusan kami, sepertinya beberapa jam yang lalu ada sebuah pertempuran yang tak lazim, di sebuah gedung tua yang jauh dari pusat kota. Dan kami juga menemukan tas sekolah yang di ketahui milik Shuuya-sama berada tak jauh dari tempat itu."**_

"Pertempuran yang tak lazim. Apa maksud kalian?"

"_**Begini Katsuya-sama. Sepertinya makhluk-makhluk dari dunia bawah, mulai muncul ke permukaan. Kami sudah menyelediki secara pasti. Ada kekuatan magis yang masih tertinggal di puing-puing gedung tua di sana. Singkat cerita, ini seperti pertempuran merebutkan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti apa itu, kami belum punya buktinya secara konkrit."**_

"Lalu, beritahu dimana Shuuya. Masalah yang satu ini, kita ke sampingkan dulu. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah keselamatan putraku."

"_**Ha'i Katsuya-sama. Shuuya-sama sekarang berada di..."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Gouenji's Residence)

Fuku-san yang sedari tadi merasa cemas tak henti-hentinya berjalan bolak-balik di depan pintu. Ia khawatir dengan tuan besarnya itu yang tiba-tiba pergi keluar dengan membanting pintu sekeras mungkin. Sepertinya ada sedikit kekesalan dan kemarahan setelah dia mendengar penjelasan dari Fuku-san.

_Flashback~_

"_Fuku-san, saya minta Anda bisa katakan dengan jujur dimana Shuuya," ucap Katsuya datar._

"_Sebenarnya...emg... eng... hm," Fuku-san enggan bercerita matanya sibuk melirik ke tempat lain, dan sepertinya sengaja menggalihkan pandangan ke wajah tuan besarnya itu._

_Katsuya yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya mulai naik pitam, "FUKU-SAN! Saya masih biasa bersabar dengan segala kondisi yang ada. TAPI KALAU MENYANGKUT TENTANG ANAK-ANAKKU,saya tidak bisa tinggal diam. CEPAT katakan yang sebenarnya, DIMANA SHUUYA!" bentak Katsuya penuh penekanan. _

_Fuku-san yang melihat kilatan kemarahan yang terpancar di kedua mata Katsuya, mau tak mau ia harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya._

"_Maafkan.. Saya, Katsuya-sama. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak tahu dimana Shuuya-sama berada. Sepengetahuan saya, Shuuya-sama tadi berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya. Namun beberapa jam kemudian, saya mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah beliau, kalau hari ini, Shuuya-sama tidak masuk. Saya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Shuuya-sama. Terlebih lagi, Shuuya-sama tidak membawa handphone-nya," terang Fuku-san sambil menunduk. _

"_Kenapa Anda tidak menelepon saya," pekik Katsuya._

"_Ma-maaf, Katsuya-sama, saya sudah menghubungi Katsuya-sama. Namun yang menjawab adalah suara operator," bela Fuku-san._

"_Cih, ya sudah. Tolong, jaga Yuuka. Saya akan mencari Shuuya."_

"_Ha'i"_

_Katsuya__ berjalan dengan cepat kearah pintu dan membantingnya sekeras mungkin._

_**BRAK!**_

_End Flashback~_

"Kami-sama, semoga semua akan baik-baik saja..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apa? Vampire?!" sahut Saru terkejut. Gamma pun langsung ikut terbelalak kaget.

Kinako pun mengangguk. " Iyaa.."

"Souka. Tak kusangka, akhirnya peristiwa 100 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali," gumam Gamma. "Oh, ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Sebenarnya kami disuruh datang ke sini, untuk membantu Mamoru-sama? Daro? Lalu, Shiensha-X, hm.. ano maksudku Asurei memberitahu apa lagi?" tanya Gamma langsung, dengan nada menyelidiki.

"Yah, seperti biasa... suamiku itu tak menjelaskan secara detailnya padaku..._yane_," jawab Kinako sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ehm..tadi..pas setelah bel mulai istirahat, tiba-tiba handphoneku bunyi _yane_. Kupikir dari siapa, dan setelah kuangkat, suaranya seperti suara Asurei dengan nada terputus-putus. Sepertinya berkata, 'Cepat, selamatkan...,' _yane_."

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah..aku langsung keluar kelas. Begitu bisa terang-terangan mengangkat teleponnya, suara Asurei hanya bisa terdengar 'Selamatkan..' dan kemudian..telepon terputus begitu saja, _yane_," sahut Kinako.

"Apa, terjadi sesuatu pada Asurei?" ucap Gamma cemas. Kinako menggeleng.

"Emg... sebenarnya memalukan untuk diceritakan... _yane_," kata Kinako sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya. "Sebenarnya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA! GRATISAN PULSANYA HABISS! Nggak banget," teriak Gamma shock. Kinako menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. "Makanya pakai X* B**** dong. Biar murah tapi nggak murahan," tambahnya. (A/N: saya terpaksa mengskipnya, dan saya tekanan ini bukan ajang buat promosi :p)

"Dan... Bla... Bla... Bla..."

"Bla... Bla... Bla..."

Gamma malah sibuk berkomentar soal kartu pulsa yang lagi dipakai sama Asurei dengan tampang serius. Membuat Kinako stress sendiri. Kurang kerjaan amat, nih, anak. -_-

"Ih...urusai, _yane. _Sekarang bukan mempersoalkan hal itu, lagi pula dia juga sempat mengirim pesan lewat Ley Luke[2]" ucap Kinako sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. "Yang penting kita bawa dia ke tempat lain. Tak mungkin ia kita tinggalkan begitu saja disini, kan?"

"Mungkin kita harus membawanya ke tempat penelitian…" usul Gamma.

"Kenapa, tidak langsung di bawa ke hadapan sang Raja, atau ke tempat eksekusi, _yane,_ " jawab Kinako.

"Tapi, dengan membawanya ke tempat penelitian kita bisa meneliti lebih jauh lagi, Kinako! Mungkin kita bisa mengetahui kemampuan yang dimiliki vampire ini, dengan begitu akan menguntungkan bagi kita. Walaupun suamimu sudah menjadi mata-mata terpenting dengan menjadi Shiensha-X dan memberitahu pergerakan para vampire-vampire sialan itu. Tak salahnya kita juga ikut membantu," desak Gamma.

"Hm... Benar juga, _yane. _Ikou..."

Gamma dan Kinako mulai meninggalkan tempat itu serta membawa sosok itu —vampire— dengan Gamma memanggulnya seakan-akan sosok itu adalah sekarung beras yang siap diobral(?).

Eh? Tunggu-tunggu... sepertinya ada yang kurang, nih. Bukannya di TKP ada 4 orang; makhluk. Sosok itu, Kinako, Gamma, dan... OMG Saru. Oh, ya dimana dia? O.O

Dari pada bingung...

_Flashback yukk~_

_Ketika Gamma dan Kinako berdiskusi dengan tampang yang amat sangat serius, sesuatu sudah menarik perhatian Saru. Sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong panjang berwarna kuning. What-you-know? About mean? Dan... Yups, it's Bananas... alias P-I-S-A-N-G. Hm... Nyam... Yummy. _

"_Wah... My Beloved Girl(?)... Wait... me darling! I'm coming, Honey!" Tanpa persiapan, komando, dan ancang-ancang three, two, one, siji loro telu, Saru dengan cepat memanjat pohon pisang itu. __Dia memanjat dengan lanc__a__r__ banget. __Tak berapa lama, ia sudah berada__ di pucuk salah satu dahan pohon pisang itu. Tidak perlu keahlian khusus dan pengalaman bertahun-tahun untuk mengelupas buah pisang. Tinggal diambil puncaknya, lalu tarik kulit pisang ke bawah. Mudah kan? (*~plak*). _

_Saru segera __melahap __pisang__ itu__ dengan rakus__ sampai tinggal kulitnya__ saja. (#ya jelas#). _

"_Hm.. hawsa hisangh wak, hemaw hiawdaw nyam... huwaknyaw," ucap Saru disela-sela aktivitsa makannya. Translet: "Hm...buah pisang, ah, memang tiada duanya nyam..."_

"_Satu lagi, ah!" kata __Saru__ se__mbari__ menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. Berusaha meraih sebuah __pisang__ yang tergantung cukup jauh dari jangkauannya. __ Hup, berkat insting hewani(?)nya pisang itu dapat diraihnya dengan mudah. Lagi-lagi dan lagi, tak henti-hentinya Saru memetik buah pisang itu. Hingga menyisahkan dahan dan pohonnya saja. Tak tahukan dia, kalau menumbuhkan benih buah pisang hingga masak itu nggak gampang, apalagi belum waktunya musim panen(?). Poor pohon pisang~_

_Saking kekenyangan ia pun tertidur sambil memeluk pohon pisang itu._

_Zzzz... zzz..._

_End's Flashback. _

"Ya, ampun!" Gamma menepuk jidatnya. Di tengah perjalanan, menuju _White Castle, _baru ia ingat sesuatu.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Kinako yang tiba-tiba saja Gamma berhenti mendadak.

"Saru... ketinggalaaaaaaaaaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pertarungan antara sosok itu dan TakuRan tak terhindarkan lagi. Banyak pohon-pohon di hutan yang rusak dan tumbang akibat sabitan pedang dan terjangan Gungnir milik Takuto. Sedangkan Ranmaru bertugas sebagai defender/tameng bagi Takuto. Biarpun pertarungan bisa dikatakan tidak adil 2 lawan 1, namun sosok itu sangat tangguh. Tak bisa dianggap remeh...

_**Trang... Trang... **_

_**Tek! Tek!**_

Pedang dan tombak itu sudah beberapa kali saling beradu. Entah berapa lama mereka mengadu kekuatan, namun sepertinya kedudukan _'masih' _belum dikatakan seimbang. Dilihat dari kondisi ketiganya, sosok misterius itu hanya mendapat luka kecil—goresan pada pipinya dan bahunya saja dan masih bisa berdiri tegak menggenggam pedangnya. Sementara, dua lainnya merasa staminanya merosot jauh.

'_Sial.. dia kuat sekali...' _ Takuto bertumpu pada gungnir-nya, _'Apa.. tidak ada cara mengalahkannya?'_

Takuto dan Ranmaru mulai terpojok, mereka mempunyai banyak luka sayatan pedang di tangan, dan kaki mereka. Bahkan di pinggang dan pipi pun ada.

**"****HAHAHA SUNGGUH LEMAH K****ALIAN****!**** KASIHAN ENDOU DAISUKE MEMILIKI KNIGHT YANG LEMAH DI ALIANSINYA****!"** Ledek Sosok itu.

**"****KAMI****TIDAK ****LEMAH BAKA****!****!"** balas Ranmaru.

"Ho, kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan padaku kalau kalian itu tidak lemah!"

"Cih... " desis Takuto yang akhirnya mulai berdiri dengan susah payahnya. Kakinya terasa perih dan tangannya pun gemetar memegang gungnir-nya.

"Shindou!" bisik Ranmaru.

Ranmaru mengangguk, memberi isyarat.

"Wakatta," jawab Takuto. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, mereka mulai maju dan menyerang sosok itu.

"Percuma! Beberapa kali pun kalian menyerang, hasilnya akan sama saja. Huh!"

"Kirino!" Shindou menoleh ke arah Ranmaru, "Ima!"

Ranmaru membentuk segel dengan tangannya._**"Mist...!" **_ucap Ranmaru sambil melompat dan menghilang dari hadapan sosok misterius itu.

Gumpalan kabut tebal yang mulai mengelilingi kawasan sekitar hutan itu termasuk mengepung keduanya –Sosok misterius dan Takuto.

"NANI!" Sosok itu kaget dan mulai mengibas-kibaskan pedangnya ke segala arah agar menghilangkan kabut yang sekarang ini mengganggu pandangannya itu.

"Huh... Kerja bagus Kirino. Hiyaa..." Tak ingin menyia-sia peluang yang diberikan Ranmaru, Takuto dengan teknik hissastu-nya _**'Presto Turn'**_ mulai berkelit menghindari hunusan pedang sosok itu yang menyadari keberadaannya. Dalam sekali _jump_, Takuto sudah berada di belakang sosok itu.

"_**BAKUEN SENPA[3]!" **_

"AARRRGHHHH!"

_GSAK... SRAAKK... KROSAAAAKK!_

_BRUGH! BANG!_

Sosok misterius itu terpental cukup jauh dan membentur batu besar hingga hancur. Cairan merah kehitaman… kental... mulai menetes dari mulutnya dan terus mengalir sampai membasahi lapisan tanah yang ia pijak saat ini. Bau anyir pun mulai menyeruak hingga tercium oleh indra penciumannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHINDOU!" teriak Ranmaru sambil berlari mendekati Takuto. Napasnya terengah-enggah. "Hah...hah... Ah... Apa kita berhasil?"

Takuto tersenyum, "Iya...," katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Yokatta..." Ranmaru sedikit menghela napas lega. Dia sempat berpikir kalau mereka tidak akan bisa menang dari sosok misterius itu.

"Ya, ku pikir begitu.. Kirino, berkat kaulah kita berhasil. Kau punya bakat membaca gerakan lawan dengan cepat dan menyadari arah serangan lawan. Waktu itu kau bukannya sengaja mendorongku dari belakang, daro? Tapi kau menyadari sosok itu tidak menggunakan satu pedang tapi dua... Akh, tidak, tapi berlapis."

"Itu karena pedang yang dia gunakan seharusnya hanya bisa menyerang dari satu arah saja. Tapi waktu itu dia bisa melukai diriku yang jelas-jelas berada posisi yang sukar dari jangkuannya. Mustahil dapat menyerang dalam kondisi yang mengharuskan dia berfokus pada lawan yang ada di depannya. Kecuali senjata yang dipakai itu tombak yang memiliki dua ujung yang tajam atau dia juga pengguna magis** sama seperti kita, tak ada yang mustahil itu dapat terjadi. Sebelum dia sempat menghunuskan pedangnya ke tubuhmu, aku melihat dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sebuah _condor knife._..." Kirino menatap lurus tempat dimana serangan terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Takuto.

"_Condor knife_... Souka? Itu berarti ia punya 3 senjata untuk menyerang kita. Aku bahkan tak menyadari hal itu. Biarpun dia makhluk non-magis... tapi kecepatan tubuhnya luar biasa. Benar-benar mengerikan," gumam Takuto

"Kecepatan, gerak reflek, stamina, dan kemampuan membaca gerakan lawan dia lebih unggul dari kita. Ku akui. Perlu latihan keras dan pengalaman selama belasan tahun, agar bisa sekuat dia. Apa jadinya kalau dia juga memiliki kemampuan magis... Mungkin dari tadi kita sudah tewas... hah, benar 'kan Shindou?" kata Ranmaru sambil tersenyum ke arah Takuto.

"Hehehe... ya tewas... ehehehehe... " Takuto tertawa renyah(?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback sesaat pertarungan dimulai~**_

_Secepat kilat sosok itu langsung menyerang Takuto yang masih menggenggam gungnir miliknya. Takuto yang tampak tersentak kaget langsung bersiap dalam posisi bertarung mempertahankan diri menggunakan tombak tersebut. Pedang sosok itu beberapa kali bergesekkan dengan tombak tersebut berusaha mencuri kesempatan dan mencari titik lemah lawannya. Sosok itu tampak berusaha menjegal kaki Takuto agar pertahanan bocah didepannya itu runtuh, sehingga kesempatan untuk menyerangnya terbuka lebar. Namun Takuto adalah petarung yang cukup hebat, ia tidak membiarkan begitu saja seseorang meruntuhkan pertahanan yang dibangunnya. Ia hindari setiap jegalan dan taktik bertarung yang dihujankan oleh sosok itu. _

_"Kemampuanmu boleh juga, bocah," puji sosok itu ditengah pertarungan mereka._

_Takuto tersenyum sinis. "Huh, tentu saja," jawabnya sambil mengenggam tombaknya dan berusaha menekannya ke depan._

_Sosok misterius itu berusaha menerobos pertahanan Takuto dan menyeringai lebar, "Sepertinya aku lebih unggul ya..," ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba menghilang di depan Takuto. Membuat pemuda itu bingung, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri._

"_SHINDOU! BELAKANG!" teriak Ranmaru. Namun, terlambat. Takuto tidak punya waktu untuk mengelak. Sosok itu berhasil memukul tengkuknya. 'DHUAK!' 'BRAK!' Takuto sukses terjungkal ke belakang dan menghantam sebuah pohon hingga tumbang. _

"_Cuma segitukah kemampuanmu, bocah?!" ejek sosok itu._

"_Kuso." Takuto berusaha untuk berdiri. Ranmaru yang melihatnya tak mau tunggal diam, dikeluarkannya sebuah Gladius[4] dibalik mantelnya itu. _

"_Lawanmu sekarang adalah aku...!" teriak Kirino._

_TRANG!_

"_Cih, pengganggu kecil. Bisa apa kau hah! Menggunakan pedang sependek itu."ejek sosok itu. Ranmaru yang menyadari perbedaan kekuatannya, melompat menjauhi sosok itu._

_Tap! Tap! Sret!_

_Ranmaru tersenyum sinis, "Memangnya aku sengaja menggunakan senjata yang tidak mengguntungkan bagiku." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu. Ranmaru dengan gesit mulai menyerang balik. _

_Serangan bertubi-tubi terus dilancarkan Ranmaru. "Heh... ternyata kau lebih lemah dari dia." Tunjuknya ke arah Takuto berada._

"_..." Ranmaru__ tidak membalas perkataan __sosok itu__ yang sebenarnya membuat kepalanya mendidih._ _'Tenang... tenang. Jangan biarkan perkataannya membuyarkan konsentrasimu,' batin Ranmaru._

_Kits! 'Ah... pertahanan sebelah kanannya terbuka. Yosh!'_

"_Ayo, sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main. Hah... mendokusei!"_

_Syut...! Tap! Tap! Jump!_

"_Hiyaaa...! Rasakan ini!" Ranmaru menghunuskan Gladius-nya dan mengincar kepala sosok itu._

_Set! Sosok itu mengelak dari serangan Ranmaru._

_BRAKK! Ranmaru tersungkur dan menghantam lapisan tanah yang keras._

"_AKH!" pekiknya._

"_Huh, meleset... Dasar masih amatiran" Tampak seulas senyum kemenagan menghiasi wajah sosok itu._

"_Benarkah?"_

_Ctak! Cess... "Aduh... apa ini?" sosok itu meringis lalu meraba pipinya. "Darah? K-kau...?!"_

_Ranmaru bangkit lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Baru sadar? Lihat...?" Ranmaru memperlihatkan gladiusnya. "Sudah ku bilang 'kan, buat apa aku membawa barang yang tidak berguna bagiku."_

'_Aura?'_

"_Tepat yang ada dipikiranmu. Pedang ku ini dibuat khusus untuk menghisap aura dari pemiliknya. Lebih tepatnya pengguna Kyoukakei[5] sama sepertiku. Aku hanya perlu memusatkan aura dalam satu titik yang mengumpulkannya. Melepaskan menggunakan suatu perantara, tapi melepaskan aura maupun chikara melalui media dan memujudkan aura penggunanya seharusnya dalam kategori Gugenkakei. Aku berbeda aku bisa memujudkan auraku sama seperti pengguna Gugenkakei. Aura yang ku ciptakan membungkus pedang pendekku, dan menekannya hingga mengubah benda yang pendek menjadi panjang. Lalu... menghunusmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aura sangat tipis dan perlu kemampuan Gyo untuk melihatnya..."_

"_Cih... aku lengah... Kau sengaja menyerang bagian kananku yang terbuka..."_

"_That's right... Dan kau lemah dal—" Belum sempat Ranmaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tanpa sadar sosok itu sudah ada di belakangnya._

_DHUAK! BRAKK!_

"_KIRINO!" teriak Takuto. Ia langsung mendekap tubuh Ranmaru yang terlempar ke arahnya._

"_Ittei..."_

"_Daijoubu ka?"_

"_Ha-ha'i" Mereka pun berdiri kembali._

"_Tsk!… Kalau kau berani melukai wajahku, akan kubunuh kau…" Ancam sosok itu geram._

'_Wajah sudah jelek, kalaupun terluka juga nggak ada pengaruhnya apapun. Tetap saja JELEK! Buat apa dipusingin,' pikir Takuto dan Ranmaru kompak._

"_Kirino, gunakan 'itu'..." bisik Takuto_

"_I-itu? Bukannya mantra terlalu panjang?!" protes Ranmaru._

"_Sudahlah, lakukan saja. Aku akan menahannya, kau kerjakan tugasmu..."_

"_Eh-eh? Cho-cho maatte? Shin—" Sebelum Ranmaru memprotes untuk yang kedua kalinya, Takuto sudah meninggalkannya dan memilih bersama(?) sosok itu._

_Ranmaru menghela napas. "Haaa... ya sudahlah. Ku lakukan tugasku saja," Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda dan meramalkan mantra yang menurutnya super panjang itu. _

_Belum sempat Ranmaru menyelesaikan mantranya, Takuto __sudah meneriakinya dengan kata-kata indah seperti '__Kirino__! __Kamu__ ngapain disana! Keburu __aku__ dead duluan!'__ '__Cepet kerjain tugas __mu__ dan bantuin __aku__!__'__ 'Oey __cantik__! __kamu__ mau biarin __yayangmu paling ganteng ini__ dibunuh?__'__D__an beberapa kata-kata mutiara yang lainnya._

_'Cerewet,' batin __Ranmaru__, singkat padat dan __ng__gak jelas._

_Tak lama terdengar..._

_G__E__DEBRUG_

_GEDUBRAK_

_BRAAAKKK! BANG! BHUG! ZRAAAAZZZZZZZZZ!_

_"__ARGHHHHHHH__!"__ teriakan memilukan itu berasal dari Takuto yang menjadi bulan-bulanan kebringasan sosok itu. karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengelak. Makanya ia memanggil-manggil Ranmaru untuk cepat-cepat membantunya. _

_Kini, Takuto tampak merintih kesakitan. Jelas saja, tangannya sekarang sudah lumayan mengenaskan. Oke, itu bukan lumayan. Tangan yang nyaris terpotong itu sama sekali bukan dikategorikan lumayan lagi. Tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya pedang yang menyerangnya itu sukses besar dalam merobek pembuluh darah mangsanya. Tampak daging yang menganga. Rasanya Ranmaru hanya dapat menelan ludah, bergidik ngeri melihat pemandangan didepannya._

_"Bertahanlah Shindou! Bertahanlah!" jerit Ranmaru, sebentar lagi ia dapat menyelesaikan mantranya._

"_Yosh...selesai! Bersiaplah... Harharl Infigar!"_

_Sebuah bola api besar melesat dengan cepat ke arah sosok itu, beruntung Takuto yang berada di samping sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Ranmaru menggunakan Nenshi[6]._

_GROOOOO!  
GROOOAAARRR!_

_**End's Flashback~**_

"Shin..."

"...dou."

"SHINDOU!" teriak Ranmaru tepat di wajah Takuto. Membuat si empunya terlonjak kaget. "NENEEK LAAMMPIR!" pekiknya refleks.

"Nenek lampir-nenek lampir... pala loe pitak!" geram Ranmaru kesal dikatain nenek lampir oleh Takuto.

"Heh... Kirino? Ah... gomen-gomen," kata Takuto yang sudah sadar 100% Ampuh(?)

"Sadar juga rupanya. Kenapa tadi kau melamun? Sedang memikirkan apa kamu?" hardik Ranmaru yang masih kesal.

"Eh... itu tidak... engh... aku hanya berpikir kalau saja tidak ada kau mungkin aku bisa mati tadi.. hehehehe... Emh... Arigatou, Kirino," jawab Takuto cepat.

"Mo.. jangan berbicara memalukan seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Dasar...," ucap Ranmaru sembari membalikkan badannya, memungunggi Takuto. Guna menyembunyikan rona merah yang sekarang ini sudah melampisi wajah manisnya itu.

Entah kenapa pikiran Takuto melayang saat pertempuran tadi, berkat bantuan Ranmaru-lah pasti sekarang Takuto tidak ditempatnya Kami-sama. Kadang ada untungnya juga jadi _zombie_ tidak perlu khawatir kalau tubuhnya remuk dan tak berbentuk lagi, toh ia punya kemampuan _re-generasi_ cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara sayup-sayup langkah kaki mendekat ke tempat mereka berada. Tak lama kemudian munculah Yuuichi dengan membopong Kyousuke yang masih pingsan.

"Tsurugi-senpai. Bagaimana keadaan Tsurugi?" tanya Takuto langsung.

"Ha... Kyousuke baik-baik saja. Luka-luka dalam tubuh sudah sembuh dengan sendirinya. Tak ku sangka re-generasinya lumayan cepat. Hn... lalu bagaimana dengan kalian? Tampang kalian _ancuran-ancuran_ seperti itu. Hahahahahaha..." komentar Yuuichi mencoba bercanda.

"Hehehhehe... kami baik-baik saja, kok, Senpai. Luka-luka kami berangsur-angsur pulih," ucap Ranmaru dan dibalas anggukkan dari Takuto.

"Ya, aku lihat kalian bertambah hebat saja. Terakhir aku melihat kalian, kalian baru berlajar mengontrol keshin," puji Yuuichi. "Oh, ya aku terkejut kalian tidak menggunakan keshin padahal aku saja sudah mengeluarkan keshin tapi belum bisa menggalahkan dia. Kalian berdua sudah berkembang pesat rupanya. Bertahankan ya..." nasihat Yuuichi.

Takuto dan Ranmaru saling berpandangan. _'Benar juga, kenapa __**Sousha Maestro / Senkishi Brunhild**__ tidak dikeluarkan saja.' _pikir keduanya. Entah salah mereka yang telat menyadari kalau mereka punya keshin atau authornya, sih, yang sengaja tidak ingin Sou-kun dan Sen-chan muncul? #Ingat... kesalahan bukan dari layar hape / monitor; PC, netbook, es te ra Anda. Tapi kesalahan teknis ini diakibatkan dari authornya sendiri yang baru sadar setelah mengetik sejauh yang Anda pikirkan. Jika ingin disalahkan salahkan yang ngetik#

**Back to story~**

"Ah, Senpai, terlalu memuji kami. Kami tidak sehebat yang anda bilang. Ya, kami pikir belum saatnya kami mengeluarkan keshin, begitu," balas Takuto dan mendapat ancungan jempol dari Ranmaru. "Arigatou, Senpai. Oretachi ganbarimasu," tambah Ranmaru.

Yuuichi hanya tersenyum lalu melirik tempat pertarungan TakuRan dengan sosok itu. _'Benar-benar porak-poranda,'_

"Apakah dia sudah tewas?" tanya Yuuichi.

"Eh? Soal itu kami belum memastikannya, senpai. Tapi kami yakin serangan terakhir kami sudah mengenainya telak. Kalaupun dia belum mati, ia tidak mungkin bisa bergerak kemanapun. Kecuali jika dia ditolong oleh seseorang," jelas Takuto beserta analisanya.

"Memangnya, kenapa Senpai?" tanya Ranmaru entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa situasinya bertambah gawat.

"Aku hanya menduga kalau sosok misterius yang ingin menculik Kyousuke itu masih hidup..." Kedua mata Takuto dan Ranmaru terbelalak. "... Seperti analisa terakhir dari Shindou-kun."

"Ada yang menolong dia dan membawanya pergi?" tebak Takuto. Yuuichi mengangguk.

"Untuk memastikannya kita harus memeriksanya langsung..." ucap Yuuichi. Lalu diliriknya Ranmaru,"Kirino-kun, tolong jaga Kyousuke," Ranmaru mengangguk dan ganti menggendong Kyousuke. _'Ringan sekali,'_ batin Ranmaru heran. Dia berpikir berat Tsurugi tidak seringan ini. Mengingat tinggi tubuh Kyousuke yang melampui dirinya. Tinggi Ranmaru hanya sebatas kupingnya saja. Tak heran kenapa Tenma dengan segitu mudahnya melempar tubuh Kyousuke saat festival sekolah tahun lalu.

"Seperti menggendong perempuan saja," gumam Ranmaru.

"Oii, Kirino, sedang apa kamu. Jangan melamun nanti kita tinggal," teriak Takuto.

"Iya..." Ranmaru segera menyusul mereka yang lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ahh Mamoru-sama. Okaeri.. " seorang pemuda berambut _tosca_ yang dikucir kuda dengan mata coklat madu tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan Sang Pangeran.

"Yo~ Kazemaru. Tadaima..." balas Mamoru. Dibukakannya pintu besar berwarna putih itu, kemudian Ichirouta memersilakan Mamoru beserta Shuuya masuk.

"Tumben, Mamoru-sama pulang cepat. Lalu... siapa makhluk manis yang ada di belakang anda itu," tunjuknya ke arah Shuuya.

"Ah, dia. Teman sekelasku. Namanya Gouenji Shuuya..." Mamoru memperkenalkan diri Shuuya. Malu-malu Shuuya menjabat tangan Ichirouta sebagaimana orang ketika mereka pertama kali berkenalan. "Go-goenji Shuuya, yoroshiku..."

Tanpa basa-basi Ichirouta membalas uluran tangannya, "Kazemaru Ichirouta, yoroshiku nee.. semoga kita bertema dengan baik ya... " Ichirouta tersenyum hangat. Dijawab anggukkan kepala oleh Shuuya.

"Oh, ya Kazemaru. Kenapa di depan gerbang sepi? Kemana yang lain?" tanya Mamoru heran. Biasanya ada beberapa pelayan berpakaian _butler_ dan _maid_ yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Mereka sedang latihan di belakang. Mungkin sebentar lagi sudah selasai," jawab Ichirouta sambil menegok jam tangannya. "Sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam***, mereka pasti sudah selesai latihan dan beristirahat,"

"Souka. Mereka pasti berusaha dengan keras ya..."

"Ya... perang 100 tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali, mau tak mau, kita mulai sekarang harus siap menghadapinya."

"Hn... kau benar Kazemaru..."

Shuuya yang sedari tadi dibelakang Mamoru dan Ichirouta hanya terdiam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Tak ingin mencampurin urusan mereka terlalu jauh. Sudah cukup ia mendengar fakta dari mulut Mamoru sendiri kalau sebenarnya ia bukanlah manusia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Raimon gakuen terlihat sepi, tentu saja begitu, karena ini sudah hampir menjelang malam dimana para penghuni Raimon gakuen sudah kembali ke peraduannya masing-masing. Disana, di bawah rindang pohon Sakura dekat pinggir sungai tak jauh dari Raimon gakuen, seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki model rambut berakses pusaran angin masih terduduk diam disana, ia baru saja dari suatu tempat yang sangat ia hafal. Bukannya langsung pulang pemuda itu malah duduk bermenung disana, ada yang menjadi pikirannya saat ini.

'_Tsurugi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?' _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

*) Entah kenapa saya suka dengan bunga Lily heheheh... Tapi dalam konteks artiannya; Lily Of the valley (pengorbanan, bahaya, cinta sejati, "Mari kita berdua mengembara bersama-sama) sangat pas menurut saya sama kisah MarkAxel. Menurut kalian?

**) Coba baca kembali chapter 5 untuk lebih jelasnya.

***) Saya buat dunia paralel milik Mamoru waktunya sama dengan dunia nyata, biarpun disana massa-nya kebalikan dari aslinya.

###

[1] Senjata yang berwujud tombak yang dimiliki oleh Dewa Perang dalam Mitologi Norwegia.

[2] Imajinasi saya membuat dia seperti D-tector, soalnya gaya bahasanya sama Keren di Spongebob *lho? Malah nyasar kemana-mana* jadi dia kaya micro chip. Err~ gimana menjelaskannya ya... Hm... begini... bayangin saja kaya Endou Daisuke yang berubah jadi Chrono stone.

[3] Bakuen Senpa; ledakan lesus adalah Tokugawa ryuu naginatajutsu ougi –teknik rahasia klan Tokugawa, nagitana itu sendiri ialah senjata yang menyerupai tombak.

[4] Pedang pendek dari Romawi yang dirancang melakukan tusukan yang kuat dan mematikan, itu berarti hanya bisa berfungsi untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Dan para prajuri Romawi menggunakannya untuk mempertahanan diri mereka bila terdesak.

[5] Salah satu dari enam kategori pengguna Nen, dapat memperkuat efektivitas berbagai macam benda. Bagi penggemar anime HXH pasti nggak asing sama istilah-istilah itu seperti ten, zetsu, ren, hatsu, dan gyo.

[6] Teknik menciptakan benang atau tali energi. Nenshi dikeluarkan dari telapak tangan penggunanya dan digunakan untuk mengikat, menangkap dan meremas lawan.

* * *

**=Celotehan Saya=**

Aduh maaf saya update-nya benar-benar telat... urusan duta yang tak terhindarkan, membuat saya nggak bisa ngelanjutinnya. Dan yang terpenting saya kena WB angkut... DXX

Hontou nee gomenasai T^T

Saya juga nggak tau chap kapan Raimon gakuen bakalan liburan ke California... hah... malah makin nggak jelas begini. Tambah masalahnya bikin rumit, lalu tentang sosok misterius itu, saya terus terang belum ada calon yang pas buat ngisi character mereka. Ada yang mau kasih ide-nya?

Mungkin saya emang nggak bakat jadi penulis... heh? Benar? Kalo jiwa pertama kali jadi reader emang susah kalo suruh pindah haluan, apa saya pensiun saja #pesimis# mungkin DISCONTINUED pada akhirnya?! #pudung#

Arigatou buat **Mori Kousuke18****, ****Chiheisen****, ****Kiriichi23****, ****The Fallen Kuriboh****, Marcel Vinder, **dan** Kinako Lovers **yang mau ngebaca fict saya...*terharu biru* dan benar-benar saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang nge-fave sama nge-follow fict saya... #kissu hugs# *plak*

Tak ada motivasi dan semangat selain dari kalian... #kayak mau pisahan aja#

ARIGATOU! *lari-lari ala slow motion*

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~ So, mind *RnR & Flame?!* minna-san~~**


End file.
